Roses of May
by Dlbn
Summary: Joey Wheeler doesn't know how to react when Seto Kaiba starts acting rather strangely. It all began on a rainy night... *Lollipops and Chainsaws side/companion story*
1. Bathroom Conversations

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! We're _back_!

Nbld: Finally got bitten by the writing bug for this, so it's coming out. This is the companion/side story for Lollipops and Chainsaws I mentioned in the last few chapters of said fic.

Dlbn: As such, some scenes will overlap with Lollipops and Chainsaws. I did my best to make them not exactly the same and toss in the inner thoughts of Joey and/or Kaiba instead, but some things may be similar because there was no way around it.

Nbld: Most of this is already written out, so we shouldn't run into any issues we had with LAC where there was a long hiatus because inspiration as missing and we caught up on what had already been written.

Dlbn: Hopefully I will have it written completely by next week or so. We shall see.

Nbld: Enough exposition. Let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot and random side characters that don't matter. Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and other Yu-Gi-Oh canon people, places, and things belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no money from writing this. I'm just a fangirl having a good time.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to all of my readers from Lollipops and Chainsaws, whether you reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just glimpsed through and thought I was on drugs. Enjoy!

000

If his friends caught him here, he'd never hear the end of it. At least, that's what Joey Wheeler bitterly thought to himself as he downed his tenth glass of Pepsi since he'd arrived at Domino Lounge three hours ago. The food was subpar, as was the company, but at least he'd get time to himself. He loved hanging with his friends, and Serenity when she felt like hanging with her big brother again, but sometimes he just needed some Joey time. He'd seen no one of interest enter or leave the facility and he was pretty certain it was going to be like that all night. He _really_ needed to use the bathroom, but he didn't want to leave his seat and risk not having one when he returned. It was rather packed for eight on a Tuesday night. He glared out of the corner of his eye at a young couple laughing and standing a little too close together while they ordered their drinks from the rather busy bartender. All his friends had someone they at _least_ had their eye on. For starters, there was Yugi and Atem's strange relationship. And Marik and Bakura's rather obvious, but still _secret_ budding relationship. Not to mention, Yami and Ryou seemed to be getting awfully close. Though she had no chance with him, Tea had a strange crush on Atem, and another on a boy named Daisuke. Duke and Tristan both had their eyes on Serenity, though Joey would kill either one if they even _thought_ of making a move on his precious baby sister. Two of his classmates named Rex and Weevil were starting to get close enough to raise eyebrows, since they were academic rivals and all. But he was alone. Well, so were both of Marik's older siblings and all three Kaiba brothers-though Mokuba and Mai's cousin Rebecca were getting pretty close since they spent time together at summer camp the previous year-so maybe he wasn't _so_ pathetic compared to everyone else. He knew Mai liked him at least a little bit, but more like a sister would like a new baby for a few days when they first came home from the hospital with mommy and daddy.

His eyes drifted to the VIP section upstairs, which was being rented out for a private party for the evening. The people up there were either rich or famous, he was certain, and their booming laughter was coursing through the establishment like blood through his veins. Joey sighed, declining another drink when the bartender asked.

"It's on the house, doll." She informed him, preparing a fresh glass with a little umbrella. "A young man in VIP requested it."

He blinked. He wasn't used to people buying him drinks.

"Oh…uh…tell him thank you…?" He replied, taking the drink.

She smirked at him and gave him a wink before going to help other people. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and shivered. Someone was behind him, weren't they?

"All alone, Wheeler?" A familiar voice wondered. "Where's the rest of the loser crew?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "None of yer business, Rich Boy." He stated. "Go bother someone who gives a damn, would ya?"

"How polite." The other teen took a seat at the bar next to him. "But I guess I can't expect anything more from _you_."

"Hey, who invited you to have a seat, Kaiba?" Joey glared.

Seto cocked a brunette eyebrow. "Who said I needed an invitation?"

Joey glowered and closed himself around his drink. He wanted to get _away_ from everyone he knew. Not spend time with the guy he hated most. The guy was a grade A prick. He might have been the Principal's son, but Joey wasn't going to give him any special treatment for it. At least his brother Mokuba and their adoptive brother Noah were tolerable. Noah was normally apologetic for the eldest brother's behavior, but Seto never cared.

"Get lost." Joey ordered. "I don't wanna be bothered."

"You're at a club, you idiot. People are _going_ to bother you."

"I'd prefer people over you." Joey snorted. "Seriously, get lost. I need space."

Seto rolled his eyes, flagging down the waitress with a lift of his wrist and asking her for a soda. She nodded and prepared the drink for him quickly.

"Free bar."

"I'm surprised you're not up in VIP with the rest of the Snob Club."

Seto shrugged. "Nothing in it for me." He informed. "But for your information, I needed to get away from the crowds."

"You picked the wrong place to avoid crowds." Joey snorted. "Pretty sure all the girls will be all over you once they realize you got dough."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I don't care much for women, Wheeler." He stood, slapping a tip down on the counter. "And thus far, no one's bothered me."

Joey rolled his eyes as the eldest brother walked away, disappearing into the crowded dance floor.

"You know, normally people are a little nicer to guys that buy them drinks." The bartender informed, appearing in front of him while wiping down the inside of a glass.

"That was Kaiba?" Joey looked over his shoulder, but didn't spot the tall brunette anywhere. "Why the hell would he buy me a drink? We hate each other."

"Some people are more complicated than you think, hon." She informed. "I'd give him a chance. He's a cute one."

"He's a dick."

"Well, you know what they say."

"I do?"

"You are what you eat." She winked, laughing as a blush spread across his face, before leaving.

Wait, did she just out Kaiba to him? That was odd. He laughed, head down and blonde locks obscuring his face as he did so. Kaiba bought him a damn drink. Just what was he playing at? Joey looked up at the VIP and spotted Kaiba leaning on a guard rail just to the left of being right over him. He couldn't see where his eyes were, but they certainly weren't on the redhead girl next to him in the low bearing top and high rise jeans. But he was talking to her, it looked like. His arms were crossed over the railing, hand holding his glass of Sprite barely gripping onto the nearly empty glass. He seemed to sense someone watching him and his eyes shifted towards Joey. The blonde looked away, blushing wildly. Alright, the bartender had a point. In the right light, the guy wasn't bad looking. But he was still a douche!

000

Joey burst into the men's bathroom of Domino Lounge about fifteen minutes after his encounter with Kaiba. He didn't want to lose his seat, but his bladder was screaming at him to use the bathroom or wet himself. He quickly unzipped and relieved himself, groaning in content as his bladder emptied and his stomach stopped hurting. One shake, two shakes, and he turned to the sink to wash up. The bathroom door opened and he barely caught a glimpse of a long white coat without sleeves and brunette hair in an angular cut. He didn't have time to groan before he was spotted.

"Quit staring." Seto complained. "Creep…"

Joey clenched his hands into fists on the edge of the sink. "Thanks for the drink." He muttered.

Kaiba seemed surprised as he finished. "Yeah." He stated, using a sink three to Joey's left.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you…?" Joey shook his head. "What do I care? Thanks. I'm outta here."

"Wait."

Despite everything in his body telling Joey to ignore the pretentious high schooler and keep going out of the bathroom, he stopped.

"What?"

"You could at least _look_ at me when you thank me."

Joey turned on his heel, glaring out from under his bangs. "Are you frigging kidding me?" He complained. "You really _are_ full of yourself, Kaiba."

"Haven't we evolved past last name calling, _Wheeler_."

"Name the last time you said my first name."

The other's lips pinched into a frown.

"Thought so." Joey folded his arms over his chest. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Excuse you?"

"You just don't go and buy drinks for someone you hate, idiot."

Seto rolled his eyes. "You're assuming I hate you. And here I hoped you'd be smarter than that."

"You trying to compliment me? What gives?"

 _You are what you eat_. The bartender's joke flashed through his mind.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I said I had _hoped_ that you were. But you've proven me wrong, Wheeler. Excellent job."

"Can you not be an asshole for five damn minutes?"

"Can you not be a total moron?"

Joey glared, hands balling into fists at his side. He wouldn't strike the guy. That would get him kicked out of the club. It might have been a slow night with barely any interesting people running around, but that didn't mean he wanted to get kicked out of the place and never allowed back.

"You buy me a drink, but you're a douche about it." Joey rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you so fixated on this?" Kaiba folded his arms over his chest as well, spreading his legs a bit in a casual, but defensive, stance. "A lapse in judgment, clearly."

"…"

"What? Normally you can't shut up. Now you're speechless."

"You're…uh…you're into guys…right…?"

"Where do you get off asking something like that? That's not your damn business." Kaiba glared, but there was a blush poking through his flawless skin.

"Judging from the look on your face, I'm not off base." Joey smirked. "You wanna keep secrets, Kaiba, be my guest. Just do a better job at hiding them, would ya? Save yourself the humiliation."

"Why?" Seto smirked. "You interested or something?"

"Never!" Joey glared. "I can't frigging stand you, rich boy."

He didn't miss the look shifting in Kaiba's eyes or the little grimace, but he'd pretend he did.

"Makes two of us." Seto snorted.

"Good." Joey folded his arms over his chest and turned away. "Glad we're on the same page."

"As am I." Seto just stared at the blonde's back as he left.

With a sigh, the brunette glared at his reflection in the mirror. It just wasn't his night.


	2. The VIP Lounge

Dlbn: Hey everyone, welcome back!

Nbld: No reviews, so no Review Corner.

Both: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh or anything canon. That all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NO money off writing this fic.

000

Joey was only a little surprised to see his seat was taken at the bar. He briefly recognized the guy from school and turned to go the other way. He didn't want people seeing him here. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be in the bar, just he didn't want people seeing him and ruining his style. Style being used _very_ loosely. With a sigh, he noticed that all the seats at the bar were full. He'd likely have to go to a booth, go on the dance floor, or leave completely. The thought bugged him for reasons he didn't understand. There was suddenly a hand on his wrist and he turned to see who it was. One of the bouncers stood behind him, black shirt taught and tight over his muscular form.

"Uh…something the matter?" Joey asked.

The man gave him a small smile and handed him a VIP card. "For you." He nodded up towards the VIP section. "Enjoy."

"Uh…thanks…?"

The man nodded and released his wrist before going off to return to work. Joey took the time to look over the card in his hand. It was black with gold lettering announcing the name of the club and "VIP". There was no hint as to who it came from, but he somehow had a feeling that he knew. What the hell was Kaiba playing at? First, he bought him a drink, then he was a prick. Now he was having a guard give Joey an exclusive VIP pass? None of it made sense. They had already established that the eldest Kaiba was into men. But was he into Joey? The thought made the New Yorker laugh. There was no way. He was just trying to fuck with his head. That's all it was. With a sigh, Joey turned the card over in his hands a few times. What would it hurt to go upstairs? There were other people there. He'd thank Kaiba for it, but that was likely the only interaction he'd get with the brunette. Kaiba could find someone else to spend time with, and so could he. He practically forced his way through the crowded floor to the stairs to the VIP section. The guards there looked ready to stop him, but he flashed the pass and they waved him up. It felt like years to reach the VIP floor, but when Joey got there, he scanned the area as quickly as he could for Kaiba.

"I didn't think you'd have the balls to come up here." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Eagh!" Joey faltered, leaning on a guardrail for support. "What the hell, Kaiba?" He glared.

Seto smirked. "I'm surprised you came up here."

"Yeah, well, thought I'd thank ya for the invite." Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't intend on staying long, though. Just would be interesting to see how the other half lives, eh?"

Seto shrugged. "Whatever you say, Wheeler. Enjoy yourself, then."

"Thanks. I think I will." Joey inched away from him and disappeared into the slightly thinner crowd of the section.

The redhead Seto had been talking to earlier sidled up next to him.

"That's the guy?" She asked, sipping from a champagne glass. "Not your normal type."

Seto shrugged. "I wasn't aware I had a _type_."

She giggled. "Don't get so defensive, Seto." She ordered. "Want my advice? Be a little nicer to the guy. You don't insult the person you wanna take home."

"I don't want to…"

"Oh, please. You bought him a drink, brought him up here. You like him and you're trying to make a good impression."

"I'm only fucking with his head. It's a hobby of mine."

"Bet you wish you were fucking with a different head of his."

He glared as she walked off to talk to a couple more girls on the other side of the floor. Seto sat on one of the plush chairs while he watched Wheeler attempt to mingle with other people in the floor. Someone whispered into his ear, making the blonde flush and laugh. Seto's nails dug into the arms of the chair. Why the hell was he so jealous? This was ridiculous. The girl, Maeko, was right. Joey wasn't the type of guy he normally messed with. The guys he normally messed with would flirt with him, hanging onto his arm a bit too much for comfort. They'd attempt to follow him home, so he'd make up something about getting his car and have his driver meet him around the corner. He'd never see the guy again and, if he did, he'd be too embarrassed that he was duped to bother Kaiba again.

But Joey…plain ignored him. He thanked him for the gifts, at least, but then he'd give a snarky remark and make Kaiba wonder just why he was bothering. But seeing other guys flirt with the blonde was just driving an ugly feeling up into his throat that he could only describe as pure jealousy. It was ridiculous. He didn't even _like_ Wheeler. Then again, he couldn't deny that the blonde was descent looking. He dressed well enough for the club, and his jeans clung tightly enough to that shapely ass of his to draw Seto in again and again. It was pathetic. Kaiba looked into his drink as he swirled it just to avoid watching another girl latch onto the mutt's arm. Ugh that ugly feeling dancing about the pit of his stomach was back again. He took a sip from his glass, not caring who saw him staring right at the blonde. Well, as least he seemed to turn the broad down. Great, she nodded at Kaiba, so now he had to play like he wasn't watching or confront the problem head on.

"So…er…Kaiba…?" Joey asked, suddenly appearing at his side and rubbing the back of his neck. "Why exactly did…er…" He cleared his throat. "The girl thinks you invited me up here for a reason…I told her she was full of it but, nyeh, you know…"

Kaiba glared at her before turning his stare back to Joey. The blonde was flushing a deep red, still nervously rubbing the back of his neck while his other hand cluing tightly to a long-necked bottle of root beer.

"As I told her. It's nothing."

Joey leaned his back on the railing behind him, setting his drink on a small table and folding his arms across his chest. He stared down at the sleeves of the denim jacket covering his arms as if he was avoiding looking at Kaiba. Did the Principal's eldest son make him _that_ uncomfortable? Normally Joey was a prick and gave it back to Kaiba as good as he got when…his friends…were there…

Maybe his bravado had been false from the start.

"If you have something to say, Wheeler, say it."

"Yeah, I do." Joey tapped his fingers on his arm. "I'm just not sure how to ask it, alright? Gimme a minute here."

"I've given you several."

Joey rolled his eyes, looking over the railing at the others on the ground floor. He felt out of place amongst Domino City's rich and famous. Not that he recognized anyone really _famous_ , but it was the principle of the thing.

"Do you always have to be such an asshole, Kaiba?" Joey wondered.

"Pardon?" Seto cocked an eyebrow, tapping his fingers on the side of his glass.

"Seriously. I don't know what this two personality Two-Face, Jekyll and Hyde thing you got goin on is, but either way, you're still nothing but a self-centered prick. Don't you have another setting?"

"Watch it, Wheeler." Seto ordered, smirking at the blonde. "I bought you a drink without being asked to and helped get your ass up here. I don't think I'm _entirely_ self-centered, do you?"

"I just don't get why. Do you get a kick out of confusing me? Do you get a kick out of being a pain in my ass?"

"Maybe I just felt like being nice."

Joey laughed, tossing his head back. "You're hilarious, Kaiba." He stated. "You're never nice to me."

"You're not exactly the epitome of sunshine either where I'm concerned."

Joey shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, but at least I don't buy you drinks and act like we're best friends. If this is some kind of courting process, you can forget it. I'm not…well…you know."

"Something tells me _that's_ a bold-faced lie." Kaiba stood, feeling his face flush crimson. "There's no courting going on here. Just a bit of boredom." He made a gesture with one hand as if waving off the discussion as he handed his drink to a server walking around the floor. "Won't happen again."

He turned to leave, but a hand grasped his forearm. He sighed and turned, surprise to see that the hand belonged to the American.

"What?" He brushed it away.

"I…er…I'm not comfortable up here…thanks for the invite, but I belong…down there…" He nodded at the over-crowded dance floor and even more over-crowded bar.

"You're telling me why?"

"Didn't want you to think you scared me off or something."

"You'd be rather pathetic if you'd run off just because I'm being an asshole."

"And you don't go for people who are pathetic…right?"

"What are you asking me, Wheeler?" He was getting a bit ticked off.

It's not like he'd admit he had a thought here and there about the blonde if he was asked, but at least the kid could have the courage to say something instead of staring and dancing around the issue like a fool.

"Nothing…forget I even asked…"

"Believe me, I'll try to."

Joey glared at him. "At least I know you're feeling like yourself, being a prick just for the sake of being a prick and all."

Seto snorted, not dignifying that with a response.

"Do you honestly hate me that much or something?" Joey wondered. "Because if that's the case, we don't need to interact."

"I was bored."

"So you don't hate me then."

Seto's lips pinched into a line, but he didn't answer the question.

"Heh, it's okay." Joey smirked. "Hate me or not, the fact that I piss you off enough to warrant your attention is entertainment enough."

"How about you just piss off." Seto offered, yanking his arm back. "I don't know why I bother."

"Bother what? Trying to be friends or some shit?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "As if I'd sink so low to have _you_ as a friend."

"Ouch, that stings." Joey rubbed where his heart was. "Seto Kaiba, Grade A Prick Extraordinaire, doesn't want to be my friend. How will I ever survive in this world knowing that?"

"You could drown in your tears, that would solve the problem."

Joey laughed. "I guess you do have a sense of humor there, Kaiba. Where's it been hiding all these years? Up your ass?"

"Would you rather it be up yours?"

Joey stopped laughing, face and ears tinting pink. "Man, that barely made sense and I'm embarrassed by it."

Seto shrugged. "Good night, Wheeler."

"Yeah…good night, Rich Boy…"

Joey walked past him and out of the VIP section. He cast one last look up at Kaiba, who was watching him over the side rail. He gave the brunette a small smile and a flick of his wrist as he made his way back to the bar.


	3. When You Tell Kaiba You Owe Him

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: Things are (in our opinion) getting to the good part pretty quickly.

Dlbn: Took a while to _write_ it, but posting it is going smoothly.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to talyak and D for reviewing! Cookies for you both!

Talyak: And another one coming right up!

D: Thanks! Trying to keep it as the love-hate relationship it seems to be most of the time.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns everything but the plot; the plot is mine. I make NO money off writing this.

000

It was about two hours later when Joey finally left the club. His father wouldn't care that he was missing for a few hours, and Serenity was probably asleep and unaware that her big brother wasn't curled up in his bed as well. He hoped she wasn't worrying, at least. She hadn't tried to text him, so she probably wouldn't notice if he didn't text her. Joey scratched at his bangs as he counted the money he had left in his pocket for a cab to the other side of town. He had just enough to get about two blocks from his home. The rest he could walk, no problem. He was going to hail a cab when a sleek black limo pulled up to the front of the club. The driver got out and rushed to the back door to let the owner in. Joey wasn't really surprised when he saw Seto coming out, checking his watch.

"You're late." He commented.

"My apologies. I just brought your father home from his event." The driver bowed.

"I see." Seto looked over the man at Joey. "Is that your new place of employment, Wheeler?"

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny, Kaiba." Joey replied. "Just waitin' on a cab."

"With what money?"

Joey held up the twenty in his hand. "This money."

"What did you do, save up a whole year for that?"

"Oh shaddup."

Seto chuckled.

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba, we should get going…"

"Yeah, I'll let myself in."

"Okay…?" The driver looked confused as he looked between the two boys.

"Have a curfew or some shit, Kaiba? You two are obsessed with being late to places."

"If I want to avoid my father, I should get home while he's in the middle of his routine for the night."

"Ah." Joey looked away, hoping to find a cab.

Seto groaned. "You…want a ride, Wheeler?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"You're offering me a ride home?"

Seto shrugged. "I'll just take it back."

Joey chewed on the corner of his lip. "No…thanks, Kaiba…I appreciate it…"

"Yeah." Seto grunted. "I need an extra hour to get home now. I'll catch him ending his routine instead of halfway through, otherwise, so don't think this means anything."

"Oh." Joey joined him. "Don't think me accepting means anything either."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kaiba's voice was flat.

He got in, letting Joey follow behind him. The blonde shut the door as he looked around the limo. It was nothing fancy on the inside like he expected it to be, but it was nice. Kind of like the Lincoln town-car his father owned before divorcing his mother, but longer. There was an ice chest with a bottle of champagne and a couple cans of soda sticking out of it, and there were lights running along the tops of the seats, but that was the only thing he could describe about it as fancy. He knew the Kaiba family was pretty wealthy, but it felt more like they were penny pinchers. He wasn't certain what he expected out of a limo, but it was probably something more out of a cheesy Lifetime Movie Tea made him watch one day while they were waiting for Yugi and Atem to come over. Neither of them spoke to one another as the limo began to move, the divider between the driver and the back rising when Kaiba muttered something to him. Joey looked awkwardly at his hands, trying to keep his eyes off Kaiba and the interior of the very basic level limo. Maybe this was just one to tote the brothers around in, so Gozoboro didn't go all out on it. Who knew. The foreigner certainly wasn't about to ask.

"Are you going to stare at yourself or say something?" Seto wondered.

"Eh?" Joey looked at him.

Somehow while he was thinking, the brunette snuck a soda out of the cooler and was opening the tab.

"Figures, you're as boring as you are annoying."

"How am I _annoying_?" Joey glared. "For someone who's giving me a ride home, you're pretty cold about it."

Seto shrugged. "When have I ever been warm?"

"Never, most likely. Tell me, are you this much of a dick to Mokuba and Noah, too? I wonder how they put up with your shit."

Seto glared. "You're not my brothers, so don't compare yourself to them."

"If I know what's good for me, right?" Joey laughed. "I feel like I got abducted by Yakuza or some shit."

"Maybe you did."

"That explains how a high school principal is rich as hell."

Seto shrugged. "I don't plan on questioning it, honestly."

"Of course not." Joey rolled his eyes. "Just smile and be pretty, right?"

"Did you just call me pretty?"

Joey bit his lip, looking away. "You know what I meant, Rich Boy, don't be a douche about it."

"Don't be an idiot about it, then."

"Whatever."

"You're a man of many words, Wheeler."

"And you're a man of many ways to piss me off." Joey grunted. "Maybe you should just drop me off here. I can walk home."

Seto sighed, taking a sip of his soda. "It's fine. Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be…what? Did you just… _apologize_ to me? You? Apologize to me? _Me_? You _apologize_?" Joey put a hand up to his companion's forehead. "Are you getting sick, Kaiba?"

Seto grabbed him by the wrist. "Quit touching me."

"You're that offended? Then why are you holding onto me?"

Seto practically threw his hand back at him. "Just stop talking."

"You got mad I wasn't talking, now you're mad that I am? Man, would you make up your mind?" Joey slid down in his seat, pouting. "It's like a Katy Perry song in here."

"What?"

"Hot and Cold? Or are you too _cool_ to listen to commoner music like that, hm?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "She has many songs. How am I supposed to know which one you meant?"

Joey thought for a moment. That was fair. "I guess…" He said after a few minutes.

Silence passed again, becoming suffocating and uncomfortable. Joey tugged at his collar and cleared his throat just to get some noise in the space. Seto didn't acknowledge his actions or intent as Joey's fingers began tapping irritatingly against his leg.

"Do you mind?" Seto asked.

"Do you?" Joey ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, sorry. I hate silence."

"So say something."

"Like what? Anything I say just pisses you off."

Seto rolled his eyes, looking out the tinted window of the limo.

Joey took that as his cue to shut up and picked at his nails.

"I don't hate you, Wheeler. You just…annoy the shit out of me sometimes…"

"Nyeh?" Joey cocked an eyebrow. "Well…I guess I don't exactly hate you either, Kaiba…"

"At least we're on the same page…"

"Yeah, for once."

Silence.

"Was I right, Kaiba?"

"Hm?" Eyes shifted to him, sending a shiver up Joey's spine.

What the hell was that?

"You…er…never mind, you're just going to get pissed off again…"

He cocked an eyebrow, smirk playing at his lips. "If this is about our conversation in the bathroom, I must remind you that it's not your business."

"No, no, you're right; it's not my business." Joey shook his head. "Not like I care either way or anything. Just wondering. Never mind, forget it."

"Hm." Seto's eyes shifted off him again, the playful smirk no longer tugging at his lips. He seemed bored. "And what would knowing do for you, exactly? Have something to hang over my head so I stop being an ass towards you?"

"No, that's not it at all." Joey shook his head, blonde bangs dancing.

Seto seemed to enjoy how uncomfortable the other was acting.

"Then what? You're not interested in me, are you?"

"No, a _thousand_ times, no."

"Then it's of no concern to you, is it?"

"It's just curiosity…someone said you were…that's all…"

"Bartender."

"Yeah…"

Seto sighed, tearing his gaze from the flushing American. "Hmph, figures she can't keep her damn mouth shut."

"So, it's true then…?"

"Hm." It didn't sound like a confirmation or a denial.

"Hey, whether it is or not is your business. I don't care either way." Joey shook his head. "But if it helps, I know Marik and Bakura are, so are Ryou and Yami, and I still hang with them at lunch and stuff. So, yeah, clearly, I don't care. And I'm pretty sure Yugi and Atem are."

"For one another, if the rumors are true."

"Eh, technically masturbation, I guess. They're frigging twins, after all."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, I don't care either. And, you know, Gramps thinks whatever they do is perfection, so it's not like he'd give a damn or anything."

"Sure…"

Joey cleared his throat, the situation making him uncomfortable now.

"Are you?"

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

Joey shrugged. "I…don't exactly go one way or the other…I mean, I've only ever really had crushes on girls before and stuff, but I can appreciate when a guy's good looking and shit. I'm not blind…"

"I see."

They just stared at one another. Joey could feel the tension in the air when there really didn't need to be any, in all honesty. He wasn't in the closet, nor was he out, and Seto just came out. So, what? He'd had a feeling Seto wasn't into women, but he wasn't sure if it was true and hadn't wanted to assume. Like he'd said, he didn't give a damn. Plenty of people in his friends' circle were gay, so it should have been obvious he didn't care. Maybe Kaiba wanted to save face or something. Who knew. It was probably some kind of bullshit about not wanting his father to know. Or maybe Mokuba? Nah, Mokuba worshiped the ground the guy walked on and thought rainbows and unicorns came out of his ass. Like he'd care that his brother preferred sleeping with men. Noah probably wouldn't either. That kid was pretty understanding and accepting of everything. With how much time he'd spent in isolation from his illness, though, it made sense that he would be quick to agree with people even if he didn't really agree just because he didn't want people mad at him. Kind of pathetic, really, but it worked for him so whatever. At least he was friendly, unlike his older brother.

"You're acting weird." Seto informed.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Joey glared. "Buying me drinks, the VIP pass…you trying to make friends or something?"

Seto tore his gaze away, looking the other way. "No, that's not it."

"So? I know you like to annoy me, and you said because it's because you were bored. But part of me thinks that's not the full story."

"Pure boredom. That's all it was, Joey."

Joey's breath hitched in his throat, but he did his best to hide it. Kaiba never called him that. What gave?

"Did you just call me Joey…?"

"So? That's your name, isn't it?"

"But…you never…"

"I won't again, then."

"No, it's fine." Joey shook his head. "Call me whatever…except a mutt. I hate when you liken me to a dog, you know."

"Noted." Seto nodded. "I doubt you'd look very good in a dog collar anyway."

"Hey!"

Seto laughed, an honest to god laugh. Joey blushed. He'd never heard that sound come from the almost always pissed off brunette. Then again, Joey would probably be perpetually pissed off if he was in the closet, too.

"Heh…" Joey smirked, looking away. "I didn't know you could laugh, Rich Boy."

"People are full of surprises, I suppose." Seto ran a hand through his hair, leaving it slightly messy in a rather attractive fashion.

"Yeah, they are."

If he was definitely into men, Joey had a feeling someone like Seto would be his type. In the looks department, anyway. His personality left much to be desired.

"How far is it to your place?" Seto asked. "I know the area, but I'm lost after that."

"Eh…drop me off a couple blocks away. My place is a dump."

"Are you trying to make a good impression or something?"

"No…but it's a different world than you live in."

Seto rolled his eyes. "And what's your point?"

"I…er…I don't know…"

Another eye roll.

"Your eyes are going to roll off your head if you keep doing that." Joey joked.

Seto didn't see to get the humor in it, but his lips were pulled into a little smirk again. There it was, that special brand of Seto Kaiba cockiness that Joey loved. Wait, _loved_? No way! He hated how cocky the other teen was, not loved it. What was wrong with his brain? Did Kaiba slip something into his drink that he had ordered him?

"Sir, I'm at the development you told me." The driver said through the intercom.

"Address?"

"4 Yumaki Ave."

Seto repeated it.

"Thank you, sir." The driver stated.

Seto ignored it. They traveled in silence until the limo stopped in front of Joey's house.

"Well, guess this is my stop…thanks for the ride, Kaiba. I owe you one." He started to move to open the door, but Seto grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"You owe me, hm?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…?" Why did he have to say that? "Why?"

"Tomorrow night. Plans?"

"What? No, why?"

"Venue's having a date night thing there."

"And…?"

"Go with me. I don't care what you do once we're inside. Just need someone else to make it in through the front door."

"You want me to fake being your date so you can get into some club downtown?"

Seto shrugged.

"Uh…sure, Kaiba, if it's that easy."

"Alright. Should I pick you up or are you worried about being seen with me?"

"Serenity goes to Mai's on Wednesdays for study group and dad works late most nights. You can pick me up if you want, I guess, but don't blame me when your tires go missing."

"That's Gozoboro's problem; not mine."

Joey laughed. "Sure…well, see you then, Kaiba…thank you for the ride. And the drink. And VIP."

"Stop thanking me; you sound like a broken record."

Joey smirked. "Yeah, sure thing."

He got out of the limo and watched it drive away. He had a frigging date with Seto Kaiba? Well, a fake date, but still a date. Why did the thought make him feel giddy? He shook the feeling away as he took out his key and unlocked the building's front door. He made his way up to the third floor by foot, pausing on the landing. Why did he say yes?


	4. What Is This I'm Feeling?

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: Next update, we'll be another year older. Tomorrow's our birthday.

Dlbn: So with that in mind, we're excited to celebrate by posting this long-time-coming chapter. Enjoy!

Nbld: Review Corner time! Thank you to taylak for reviewing. Birthday cake for you!

Taylak: yeah, its because you reviewed the chapter 3 that wasn't the right chapter. Oops ^^" Thanks! More coming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and minor characters. Joey, Seto, and anything else canon to YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NO money from writing this.

000

Seto was leaning on the limo outside Joey's apartment building when the blonde made it outside. A few kids were fascinated by the vehicle and were being shoed away by the driver. Seto wore his usual sleeveless coat over a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, and converse. He looked every bit of the pretty boy rich kid that he was. Joey felt a little under dressed in a denim jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. But that just showed how different they were. Rich and flashy for Kaiba, down to earth and bland for Joey. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, thankful none of his friends lived nearby and that he didn't know of any of his classmates living in the area. Anyone would recognize Seto right away, even if sunglasses were obscuring his eyes.

"Hey." Joey greeted. "Uh…I guess I'm ready."

"You are or you guess?" Seto asked, looking under the glasses at him.

"I am. Yeah, I am."

Seto opened the door, letting Joey enter first. He couldn't help but watch the blonde enter the vehicle, each movement making his rear end sway a little. He swallowed hard. This was nothing. It was just a fake date so he could get in through the front door. It wasn't going to be anything, and it didn't mean anything. The idea that it could be more was laughable, Kaiba decided as he entered the limo. The door quickly shut behind him and the driver raced to get back in the driver's seat.

"Doesn't that get embarrassing?"

"What?" Kaiba cocked an eyebrow.

"Not doing anything for yourself. Ever."

"That's what servants are for." Seto said as if Joey were a fool, as he took off his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I guess…" Joey shrugged. "I could never get used to that. I have to do things for myself."

Kaiba shrugged. "To each their own."

"You didn't grow up that way, though."

"Watch it."

"Just saying. How did you get used to it so easily? It's like second nature with you guys…"

"Got tired of being my own parent."

"Oh…right…s-sorry…I…"

"I'm not some overly sensitive wuss, alright?" Kaiba glared. "Stop apologizing for everything."

"S…yeah…you're right." Joey laughed. "You're too much of an egotistical prick for that." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking out the tinted window.

Kaiba couldn't help but smirk, enjoying the smooth redness creeping up the blonde's neck from embarrassment. If he wasn't thoroughly annoyed by the New Yorker at every chance the blonde got, he'd find him attractive in a way. A street rat Aladdin kind of way. Which would make him Jasmine. He shuddered at the thought, tearing his eyes away. Why did he ask him to do this again? Oh, right, he needed a date to get in. This wasn't a date, it was just an easy entry to the club. He could have just _paid_ to get in alone, but he didn't feel like having to report to Gozoboro that his money went to entering gay night club. Then again, he didn't feel like explaining to Joey, of all people, that the night club was full of mostly gay clients. He had a feeling the blonde wouldn't care either way, but it would give him a reason to pick on him.

"Say, what is Venue, anyway?" Joey asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Probably not your kind of place, that's why."

"What makes you say that? Ah, you're not taking me to some ritzy place, are you? I would have dressed better."

"You look fine."

"Nyeh?"

Kaiba looked away, his blush matching his companion's. "It's not a fancy place. You're not under dressed."

"Does that mean you're over-dressed?"

"No such thing."

"A suit in gym class."

"Hm…"

Silence took over again as they finished the ride to the club. Seto opened the door.

"After you, mutt."

"Brains before beauty, Kaiba." Joey winked, slipping out of the limo.

Kaiba flushed. God damn it, Wheeler. He followed and talked to the driver for a moment while Joey ogled the building they were in front of. The line wasn't very long, but people walking down the street together looked ready to party, so it would be. Venue was a pretty plain building with bright neon purple lights proclaiming its name to the world. There were no windows, and the thumping music coming from inside seemed to make the sidewalk shake. Joey looked at the sign for less than a minute, but saw stars when he looked away. There was a bouncer at the door with an ear piece on, dressed in a tight black shirt that read SECURITY on the back in white. He tapped on the headset and spoke into it before moving the velvet rope and letting a group of young girls inside.

"You done staring?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Let's go."

"Yeah, sure." Joey led the eldest Kaiba brother to the end of the line.

The line went rather quickly, a few people paying to get in alone while others did not and went in as couples. Joey fixed a level glare at Kaiba.

"You don't need me to get in." He stated. "You just need me to get in free."

"I don't need father asking about the charge on his card."

"What? He doesn't know you're into meh…"

Kaiba slapped a hand over Joey's mouth, glaring. He leaned close so only the blonde would hear what he muttered.

"That information stays in here." He tapped Joey's temple. "Or did you forget?"

Joey peeled his hand off, trying to ignore how the scent of Kaiba's woodsy cologne made something within his pants twitch.

"Damn, Kaiba. Can't ya chill out for a second?" He asked. "You that ashamed?"

"Of course not. Just no one's business but my own."

"And the bartender's. And mine. And whoever you take home from these kinds of places. And…"

A hand found its way over his mouth again.

"Quiet, mutt."

Joey pulled his hand off again. "Make me."

"I have. Twice."

Joey glared, making the brunette chuckle. They moved up in the line, getting to the security guard at the front rather quickly. The guy smiled at them and waved his hand to let them through, opening the velvet rope. The inside of the bar was pretty dark, but two people with flashlights opened curtains to show the rest of the club. Pulsing lights and cheesy one-hit wonders and overly played pop songs poured from the speakers. People danced on the floor or sat at tables and booths, talking with dates or people they were otherwise interested in.

"This is where we split." Kaiba said. "Do whatever you want. We're leaving at eleven."

"Huh?" Joey looked at him. "Oh…right. Yeah, enjoy yourself, Kaiba. Don't strand me here when you find some piece of ass to take home, alright?"

"I should say the same for you. At least message me if you do."

"I don't have your phone number."

"Then you better not leave with someone or I'm killing you."

Joey glared as he watched the brunette stalk off towards the left side of the club. He sighed, starting to go the other way.

"Where's your date going?" A girl asked him.

"Huh? Kaiba? We're just friends." Okay, that was a lie, but he had to say something.

"Oh?" She giggled. "Well, aren't I lucky, then? Care to dance?"

"Dance? Sure, why not." He shrugged.

He may as well socialize while he was there, though the girl wasn't his type. He followed her to the dance floor, where she promptly put her back to him and started dancing with him, grinding against him. He tried to enjoy it, he did, but it didn't do anything for him. He didn't know her, and grinding against him was more irritating than anything. She seemed to sense his boredom, as she left him a few minutes later to grind against some other guy. Another girl pulled him in to dance, facing him and moving along with the beat in a way that was less attached to him and less offensive than the other one. When he got tired, he left the group of teens that had joined him and the other girl to get a drink from the bar. He looked around, taking a sip of his soda from the cup he was given by the bartender. He didn't see Kaiba anywhere and hoped the brunette hadn't ditched him like they'd joked about. Eventually his eyes settled on the brunette, clearly annoyed by the guys flirting with him. An ugly feeling crept up Joey's throat from his stomach as he watched a guy touch Kaiba's arm and the rich boy actually smiling at him, though it seemed forced. Why the hell was it bothering him? Just because some cute guy was hanging over _his_ semi-date instead of him? The cute guy, not Kaiba. If he was ever hanging all Joey, the blonde would probably deck him. Was this jealousy or something…? No frigging way. Joey laughed. How pathetic.

000

On the other side of the bar, Kaiba's eyes never left the New Yorker as he danced with a few girls, then a group. One of the guys got a little too close and it made him practically growl, even though the people hanging on him didn't seem to notice the sound. One of the guys touched his arm.

"Got your eye on something, Kaiba?" He asked.

"Of course not." Kaiba smiled gently, forcing it as he patted the other man's hand. "Just surveying the ground."

"Sure." He laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hmph." Kaiba ignored him, looking around for a sign of Joey again.

Why was he affected by a guy getting too close to the mutt? It wasn't like they were a thing, nor did he have romantic feelings in any way, shape, or form, so why did he feel so…so… _jealous_? Disgusting. This was _Wheeler_ , a mutt even amongst mutts. There was no way he was attracted to the blonde. So why…?

"Something bothering you?" One of the girls asked, sipping a martini. "You've got this look on your face."

"Honey, he's _always_ got that look on his face." Retorted the girl with her arm around the other's middle.

"No, I'm fine."

"It's blondie, isn't it?" A second guy smirked. "He's cute. Take him home."

"I have to. I came here with him."

"Your date?"

"I didn't feel like paying the fee. He owed me a favor."

"Well, if you're not going to go for him, allow me." The man all but purred.

Kaiba's lip raised in a mute growl. "I'm not even sure he's gay. Dances around the subject a lot."

"Does he know you are?"

"I haven't outright said it, but he's figured it out…" Kaiba spoke slowly.

"Then he can't be gay. He'd have jumped you by now. And that's _not_ because I believe the stereotype that all gays are attracted to one another, it's not." The first girl shook her head. "But even lesbians and straight guys know you're _fine_. And I know jack shit about dating men."

Kaiba snorted. "We hate each other."

"Why does he owe you a favor, then?"

"I gave him a ride home. He says he owes me."

"You gave him a ride home…because you hate each other?"

"…"

"Listen, sweetie, you can lie to yourself all you want, but not to us. I know that look in your eye. I've seen it before in Permanently Horny over there," she nodded at the first guy, who protested, "and I'm rather certain it's lust." She nodded back at Joey. "Blondie's attractive, I admit. What do you feel when you look at him?"

"What do I feel?" Kaiba snorted. "Like punching that look off his face."

"Oh, and the guy hanging on him right now _isn't_ bothering you?"

Kaiba looked over to see that another couple of guy had approached Joey, one sitting on the stool next to him and having a hand on his knee, the other with his arm around the blushing blonde. He tried not to vomit in his own mouth.

"No, not at all." He lied.

"Don't ever play poker. You suck."

"Not nice, Kaya." The first guy laughed.

"When am I ever nice, cos?"

"I'm _telling_ you, I don't have a thing for Wheeler." Kaiba snorted. "I could have my pick of any guy here. _Why_ would I settle on the _mutt_?"

"Sensitive, much?" The girl with the martini grabbed her girlfriend's wrist. "We're going to go dance. When you're done lying to yourself, go talk to blondie."

They left, the other guys shrugging and following suit, the cousin patting him awkwardly on the shoulder as they left. Kaiba leaned against the wall, one foot against it with his knee bent out. He hugged his crossed arms tight to his chest. Feelings for Joey? Ridiculous. He unfolded his arms and ran a hand through his hair. If he wasn't jealous, then why did all the attention Wheeler was receiving make him feel like punching everyone that got too close? Why did his stomach acid bubble up in his throat and threaten to spill from his lips? Why was he _annoyed_ that the blonde was getting so much attention? It wasn't like he wouldn't get any of his own during the night. Hell, he might even settle for a quickie or a blowjob in the bathroom with some random guy he found that night. But to think that he might take home Joey and ravish him until their bodies ached? Ridiculous. He shook his head. Where had that thought come from? Hardly comparable. Seto watched the guys flirting with Joey for a while before he growled. He did _not_ like how handsy they were with _his_ date. Knowing he'd probably regret it in the morning, he pushed off the wall to make his way to the other boys. Hell or high water, he was getting those guys away from _his_ blonde.


	5. If You Don't Know, Then That Means

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Finally, the long waited SOMETHING FINALLY HAPPENS chapter.

Nbld: We hope the content isn't too mature for the site, but we had it in Lollipops and Chainsaws and it was okay so it should be here, too. Let's go to the review corner! Thank you to talyak and AnonymousTigress for reviewing! Birthday cake and cookies for you both!

Taylak: That's one of my favorite lines XD

AnonymousTigress: More coming right up! Neither of them are good at communicating. How frustrating XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Venue, and miscellaneous unnamed characters. Everyone else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NO money from this. If I did, I wouldn't be getting evicted.

000

Meanwhile, Joey laughed with the two guys at the bar. He blushed as the one with his arm around his neck made passes at him, but brushed it off in stride.

"I'm not even gay, guys." He commented.

"So?" The one with his hand on his knee smiled. "Doesn't mean we can't have _fun_."

"Yeah, fun." The other guy nodded. "People go to bars to meet people, kid, not be recluses. What are you here for, if not to have fun?"

"Well…er…that is…" Joey pulled at his collar, eyes scanning for Kaiba, but not finding him in his previous spot. "Someone asked me to come as their date so they didn't have to pay."

"Who? The cute brunette you've been staring at?" The first guy asked.

"Staring at?" Joey laughed. "I haven't been staring. Just keeping an eye out to make sure he doesn't just ditch me here."

"You think he would?"

"We're…not exactly friends, so yes. I'm only here 'cos I owe him a favor for bringing me home from a club the other night in the rain." Joey shrugged. "If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have asked me, and I wouldn't be here with _him_ of all people."

"He gave you a ride?" The second one asked. "That's nice of him."

"Well, his driver did…"

"Cute _and_ rich? Where do I find myself one of those?"

"I'm _right here_ , Jai." The first guy glared.

"So? I can look, I just can't _touch_. And what's wrong with a little sugar daddy, hm?"

Joey laughed. "You think that's what this is?"

"It could be if you wanted it to be. He's been watching you, too, I noticed."

"It's nothing. Probably just doin' the same thing I was; making sure I wasn't leaving without him."

"Since he's the ride giver and you're the ride taker," The other men giggled at the innuendo, "I doubt you leaving him behind is a concern."

"It is if he has to look for my ass to leave. He doesn't like being late."

"Late where?"

"Curfew."

"Oh, right, you're high schoolers."

"Yeah." Joey nodded.

"You have a curfew?"

"No. Dad don't care what I do, really."

"Good, then you can hang with us instead of going home early like a child." He winked.

"Yeah, sure." Joey laughed. "Unless I find someone worth my time that's _single_."

"Don't look now, but single and worth your time at six."

"Huh?"

"Wheeler." Kaiba greeted from behind him, making Joey nearly jump out of his skin.

"Shit, Kaiba!" Joey complained. "What do you want?"

"Mokuba texted me. I'm needed home." Seto's lips pinched into a frown.

"Oh…okay." Joey stood. "Nice talking to you guys, then."

"You, too." The first guy offered.

"Don't be a stranger." The other pat his back before they both left.

"Where's the fire, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

Kaiba said nothing, choosing instead to grab the blonde's wrist and pull him through the crowds.

"Nyeh? What the hell, rich boy? Can't you answer me?" He was ignored. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Outside, Seto roughly shoved him against a wall.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up, Wheeler." Seto placed his hands up on the wall above the blonde's head, eyes closed as he faced the ground.

"It's private, I get it. Call your driver and we can go."

"Already taken care of." Kaiba muttered.

"Then what's the problem?"

Silence.

"Well? Stop being rude."

More silence.

"Listen, Kaiba, whatever's going on, I won't ask again, a'right? Just stop actin' so we...mph!" Joey's words were cut short when a pair of rough lips connected to his.

His eyes were wide as he registered what was happening. Kaiba's mouth. It was Kaiba's mouth on his. What the hell? He pushed the brunette away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"What's wrong with you?" He complained. "Kissing me like that? Come on!"

"Shut up."

Kaiba's lips were on his again, one hand tangling into his hair. Despite himself, Joey moaned as a wet tongue poked against his lips. When his lips parted, Kaiba's tongue made itself a home in his own mouth. Joey moaned, fisting the other's collar and pulling him as close as he could in their positions. They separated, neither saying anything as they stared at one another.

"W-Wha…?" Joey asked first.

"Mm…" Kaiba's lips pinched into his ever-present frown again.

"Did someone slip somethin' in your drink?" Joey wondered.

"No."

"Then what the hell was that for?"

"An experiment."

"An experiment."

"Yes."

"You confuse me."

"And you frustrate the shit out of me." Kaiba pulled away, somehow _gently_ punching the wall and not breaking his hand. "I don't get it…why?"

"Why? You're the one tha' did it first, rich boy…"

"No…those idiots hanging all over you…I hated it…why…?"

"Y-You tell me…Kaiba…"

Kaiba looked at the blonde over his shoulder.

"There's no emergency, is there, Kaiba."

"No…"

"All that work to get in, and you want to leave because you didn't like other people hanging on me?" Joey cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "I didn't know you cared about me that much."

"I _don't_ …that's why I'm… _confused_ …"

"So am I…"

Silence was heavy between them, the walls thumping with the music being the only sound they heard.

"I'm being a fool…that's all…" Kaiba decided. "This whole thing was stupid. I shouldn't have asked you."

Joey felt an ugly feeling in his stomach and stomped over to the brunette.

"What?" Kaiba wondered.

Joey didn't say a word, just grabbed him by the back of the neck and mashed their lips together again. Kaiba moaned, but didn't protest. Instead, his hands pulled Joey closer by the waist. Joey's hands left his neck and threaded through his hair, gently gripping to and pulling the silky brown locks. Kaiba's left hand squeezed his backside as the other hand pulled him away. Kaiba's lips were soon on his neck, sucking as his teeth scraped the skin lightly and made Joey throw his head back to give him more room to move. Joey arched against him, his lower region twitching slightly as he felt how _into it_ Kaiba really was. His back was suddenly to the wall again, Kaiba's hands slipping up under his shirt to scrape a trail of fingernails with one hand and pinch gently at a nipple with the other.

"K-Kaiba…" Joey moaned, making Kaiba kiss him on the mouth again.

The Japan native ground his erection against Joey's, enjoying the mewls and whines he got from the younger male. Joey's hands were in his collar, pulling him as close as he could as the brunette worked him over, switching nipples and latching onto the other side of his neck.

"K-Kaiba…" Joey moaned, arching his head again. "Damn…good…"

Kaiba smirked against the skin under him. "I know…" He muttered, continuing his assault on the creamy column of skin.

Joey pulled him away by the collar, arching nicely against him when Kaiba ground a little too hard, letting a breathy _yes_ escape his lips briefly.

"Should I call my driver…?" The brunette muttered against the creamy column of skin he was latched to.

"A-Ah…y-yes…please…Kaiba…" Joey groaned as Kaiba mashed their lips together and fished out his phone.

"Come get me. We're leaving early. No, you don't have to take him home. My place is fine."

Kaiba hung up the phone and continued his assault on the man he hated. Well, maybe not _hated_ , god damn, was he confused now. He wasn't certain what he felt for the blonde, but after hearing the desperate sounds coming from the other's mouth as they ground against one another in an alley next to Venue, he was ready to figure it out. He heard the sound of approaching tires in the distance and pulled away from the blonde, hands smoothing down his shirt. Joey seemed to come to in the same moment and began doing the same, running a hand through his hair to smooth it out and make himself as close to presentable as he could in the few minutes he had before the limo pulled up. Kaiba opened the door the second the limo stopped moving, all but throwing Joey in by the arm he pulled.

"What's the big idea, Kaiba?" Joey sneered, plopping down on a seat.

Kaiba shut the door without a word and tapped the ceiling twice. As the limo began to move, he took a seat next to Joey.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" He muttered.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Joey rolled his eyes. "Seriously, one minute you're ignoring me, then you're all over me, then you're being an ass again. Make up yer mind, Kaiba!"

Kaiba glared, pushing Joey away by the head. "Shut it, Wheeler."

Joey huffed and turned away, giving Kaiba a nice view of the dark mark he'd left on his neck.

"Does your sister use makeup?"

"What?" Joey looked sideways at him. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because you're going to need it."

"Huh?" Joey's eyes widened as he touched his neck. "Why you…" He groaned, sliding down in his seat. "How embarrassing."

"Hm…"

Joey glared. "I hope _you_ wear makeup, because my fist is going to…"

Kaiba yanked him close by the collar and pressed their lips together again, effectively silencing the threat the blonde was attempting to make. Joey's fist stilled before it could move and his lips moved in response to Kaiba's. Kaiba pushed him back against the seat, climbing over him and slipping a hand up under his shirt. Joey moaned, threading his fingers into Kaiba's hair and pulling him away.

"You _really_ confuse me."

Kaiba kissed him again. "You really confuse me, too."

Joey moved at just the right angle to nip at Kaiba's Adam's apple, before sucking hard on his neck to mark him back in his own strange form of revenge. Kaiba grunted, grinding his erection down on the blonde's. Joey responded positively, grinding back against him. Kaiba's hands found the American's belt, popping the buckle open. Joey moaned against his neck in protest, but didn't stop him from doing anything. His zipper was the next to move, jeans sliding down slightly off his hips as Kaiba worked him over. Joey moaned, fingers tangling in Kaiba's hair and pushing down on the top of his head. Kaiba took that as a go ahead and yanked Joey's jeans down to his knees, melding their mouths together again and slipping his tongue into the foreigner's mouth. Joey gasped into his mouth as Kaiba's fingers ghosted over the top of his boxers. Kaiba smirked against his mouth, pressing harder. Joey moaned at that, eyes rolling back into his head slightly at the feeling. What was coming over him? He and Kaiba were bitter rivals. They _hated_ one another. Yet, here he was, completely at the eldest Kaiba brother's mercy and _enjoying_ it more than he really should have. It made as much sense as Marik and Bakura going from enemies to groping one another. Then again, they _were_ getting pretty close as of late. Maybe he and Kaiba were going to follow in their footsteps? No, the idea was laughable! At least, that's what he tried to tell himself when Kaiba pulled from him, trailing his tongue down his neck and pushing up his shirt to nip at his ribs as he continued downwards.

"K-Kaiba…" Joey moaned, breathlessly.

Kaiba smirked. "Yes, Wheeler…?" He continued down, grabbing Joey's boxers with his teeth and pulling down.

Joey bit his arm, shaking his head as he tried to look anywhere but where Kaiba was. He didn't think it was possible to get harder than he already was, but the brunette was taking him to a level that his hand and a few one-night stands never could before. Kaiba chuckled, dipping his fingers into the blonde's waistband and pulling them down before the other changed his mind and stopped him. Joey's flesh lit up pink as he sprung free of the fabric. Forgetting himself, Kaiba bit his lip and hungrily swallowed the head between his lips.

"Shit!" Joey cursed. "Damn, Kaiba, warn a guy, would ya?"

Kaiba chuckled deep in his throat as he swallowed a little more of the hard flesh. Joey grunted, arching his back into the warm cavern, but was stopped by Kaiba's nails digging into his hips and holding him down. He bobbed up and down on the hard organ, sucking shallowly and making Joey gasp and moan with each suck.

"Kaiba…" He groaned, fingers digging into the seat's leather.

Kaiba took the moan as a positive side and released Joey's left hip, using the hand to stroke the blonde's manhood where his mouth couldn't reach. That wasn't to say he couldn't deep throat the guy, because he knew he could from experiences with other guys, but he could tell the blonde was close, and he wasn't a fan of the idea of the limo stopping at his home while he had Joey's length playing hockey with his tonsils. He heard Joey mutter something barely intelligible before warmth filled his mouth. He swallowed, pulling away from the blonde and wiping his mouth off. Joey's green eyes blinked open in confusion, rising up on his elbows to get a better look at the other male who'd just finished him off. Kaiba just stared as Joey hastily pulled up his boxers and jeans, buckling himself and zipping up his pants.

"Can't believe I…what's wrong with…" Joey shook his head. "Are you alright…?"

Kaiba nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "I'm no amateur."

"Clearly."

Kaiba smirked. "Was that a compliment, Wheeler?"

Joey fixed his shirt as the limo stopped. "Make of it what ya want." He said. "How do I get home from here?"

"You're leaving." Kaiba deadpanned.

"What? Ya think I was goin home wit cha?" Joey laughed until he saw the look on Kaiba's face. "Oh, shit, that was yer plan."

"Hm." Kaiba huffed. "I'll just have my driver take you home…" He went to press the intercom button, but Joey grabbed him by the wrist to stop him.

"Wait."

"What? You don't want to be here."

"I don't know what I want." Joey admitted, bangs obscuring his eyes as he hung his head. "And I don't think you do either…"

"I know what I want."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Kaiba yanked him close by the collar. "You're an idiot." He accused, pressing his lips to the blonde's again.

Joey fisted the brunette's collar as the limo began moving again. He pulled from Kaiba.

"I thought we were stopped at your place?"

"It's long walk up the drive. We'll be delivered to the front door."

"Don't…er…aren't your brothers home…? You don't want them seeing us, do ya, Kaiba?"

Kaiba shrugged, folding his arms over his chest and leaning cockily back in his spot. "I don't think who I bring home is my brothers' business, nor do I think they want to know." He replied. "But don't worry your pretty little head off, Wheeler. I take residence in the guest house."

"Pretty little…?" Joey blinked. "You have a _guest house_ all to _yourself_?"

"Yes."

"O-Oh…" Joey blushed, looking away. "I barely have my own _room_ …"

"Don't tell me you share one with Serenity."

"Not yer business."

Kaiba kissed him again, effectively wiping the look off his face as well.

"Q-Quit it, Kaiba…"

"Make me."

Joey glared, not bothering to meet the challenge as the limo stopped again. Before Kaiba could go and open the door, the limo driver did it for him. both teens plastered their best _nothing happened_ faces to fool the driver as they climbed out.

"Shall I return later for your guest?" The driver asked.

"No, it's fine. We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Morning?!" Joey almost screeched.

Kaiba shoved him a little to indicate that it was time to stop talking. The driver smirked.

"Very well, sir."

"Get those thoughts out of your head. It's not your business." Kaiba fished out his keys.

"Yes, Sir."

He pushed Joey towards the front door and followed, using his key to unlock the door and let them both inside. Joey's mouth hung open as he looked around the space he was invited to. It was flashy, yet contained the bare minimum needed to survive. The entire decorating style screamed _Seto Kaiba_ or corporate tool perfectly, in his opinion. Kaiba shut the front door and locked both locks. He put his coat on the coat rack, offering a hand to Joey's. Confused, Joey lay his hand in the taller male's. Kaiba stared at him like he had two heads, but didn't take his hand back.

"Your _coat_ , Joseph…"

"O-Oh…" Joey ignored the use of his full name as he shrugged the jacket off and gave it to the other male. "Thanks…I feel like an ass."

"You _are_ an ass." Kaiba huffed, hanging the coat.

"Explains why ya like me so much…"

Kaiba huffed. "Shut up."

"You ain't denyin it."

"Nothing to deny."

"Ya huh, sure."

Kaiba shoved him, pinning the blonde to the wall. His smirk reminded Joey of a lion ready to pounce on its prey.

"I'm going to shut your mouth for you if you don't do it yourself."

"Having your tongue in my mouth doesn't _shut_ my mouth, you know."

Kaiba's lips were on his again, and Kaiba's hands grabbed both of his to pin them to the wall so the blonde wouldn't fight back. Joey moaned, pulling to try and get away from his captor. Kaiba chuckled deep in his throat and wiggled a knee between the blonde's legs to rub against his length that was already hardening again. Joey rubbed back against the offending appendage in the moment that Kaiba switched from his lips to the side of his neck he hadn't marked up yet.

"Kaiba…" Joey moaned, fingers entangling in chocolatey locks.

Kaiba grunted, the feeling of Joey's blunt fingertips dragging across his skull making him twitch down below.

"Bedroom?" Kaiba asked, releasing the abused neck for a moment to speak.

"Y-Yeah…" Joey agreed, rubbing against him.

Kaiba pressed back against him and licked up the side of his neck before grabbing Joey by the wrist and pulling him towards the stairs. Joey followed him up, awe coming over him as he looked at the expensive paintings and other decorative items along the wall leading upstairs. At the landing, he almost tripped over his feet as Kaiba roughly whisked him around the corner and down the hall to the second door on the left side. He unlocked it and opened the door, letting go of Joey and motioning for him to go inside.

"I can't believe I'm frigging doin this." Joey complained as he trudged into Kaiba's room.

As he expected, it was immaculately clean. He was certain if dust even _tried_ to settle in the room, it would implode upon impact with any given surface. A high-tech computer sat on a desk across from a large, fluffy looking bed with a black cover that had a large white dragon on it. There was a canopy on the bed that was pulled back to show the contents. Other than that, the room was as plain as the entryway, with a chair here and there and bookshelves lined with books and collectibles. A photograph of Kaiba, Noah, and Mokuba was sitting on the desk next to the computer, the glass over the photo shimmering in the light when Kaiba flicked the switch near the door.

"Eh, nice room…Kaiba…" Joey commented.

"Thanks." Kaiba basically grunted, as if he didn't care.

He probably didn't.

"So, eh, what do you…ah…?" Joey rubbed the back of his neck.

He wasn't used to doing this kind of thing. Sure, he'd had a hook up or two before, but those never left the clubs. He'd never _gone home_ with another guy before. The fact that it was Kaiba made him only slightly less nervous than if it was some random punk from Venue.

"You're not _that_ naïve, are you, Wheeler?" Kaiba cocked an eyebrow, nodding towards his bed.

"Yeah, I don't do this kinda shit often, Kaiba. Cut me a break, would ya?"

"And you think I do?"

"Well…uh…"

Kaiba sighed, tapping his fingers on his bicep. "Don't answer that."

"I wouldn't dream of it, rich boy."

Kaiba smirked. "Again with the name calling, puppy?"

Joey glared. "Since when do you call me that?"

"Since now."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kaiba. Don't be a dick."

"I believe you started it."

"What are ya? Five? If so, then I should just leave. I'm not into kids, ya know." Joey started to leave, but Kaiba grabbed him by the arm.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. I'm just messin' wit cha. Lighten up." Joey ordered, cracking a smile. "I'm just…I dunno, this isn't my cup of tea, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I guess." Kaiba looked away. "I won't make you stay."

"Yeah, you're not getting out of this easy now. Your driver knows I'm here, so he's prob'ly guessin something is goin on with us. Don't wanna make a fool outta him, do ya?"

"I don't particularly care." Kaiba admitted.

"Do you ever?"

Kaiba shut the door, yanking Joey out of the way and pulling him into a kiss as he did so. Joey relaxed into the feeling, giving Kaiba a little shove backwards and following him the way he fell. Kaiba let himself be led back to the bed and pushed to sit on it, Joey moving to kneel over him while he sucked the brunette's neck again. Kaiba's fingers found his belt, pulling it apart and unzipping the New Yorker's pants. Joey wiggled out of them, hands gently grabbing Kaiba's face as he pulled him into another kiss. Kaiba lay down on the bed on his back, dragging Joey down with him as he did so. The blonde's back arched as Kaiba's tongue slipped into his lips and fingers on one of his hands dipped into the waistband of the other's jeans. Joey let himself be stripped to nothing but a shirt and socks as he fumbled with Kaiba's shirt buttons. The brunette undid his own belt once the blonde was free from the confines of the denim pants. One Kaiba's shirt was open, Joey pulled from him to suck on his neck and kiss and nip a trail down his chest to his abs. Kaiba's fingers were in his hair, gently pushing him down to encourage him to go further. Fingers from one of Joey's hands tweaked at a nipple as he bit down onto Kaiba's side, working the flesh between his ribs. Kaiba bit his lower lip and grunted as he tried to suppress a moan. Joey bit a little harder, sucking on the flesh until it was a dark, angry red.

"Wheeler…" Kaiba complained.

Joey smirked, enjoying the way the elder breathlessly whispered his name. He nipped at a slender hip bone as he switched his hand to the other nipple and yanked off Kaiba's belt with his free hand. The brunette's hips snapped as he was released from the leather, his pants being unbuttoned and pulled down by the blonde shortly after. Kaiba batted his hand away from his nipple, biting hard into his lip. How the hell had the other managed to realize where he was sensitive and hit all the points? The spots where his neck was assaulted were still tingling. His skin was on fire like it had never been before with a guy he'd messed around with. What did that mean? Clearly, he enjoyed what the other was doing to him, but was he really enjoying it _that_ much? In his mind, he'd already resigned to the idea that this would end up being more than just a one-night stand. He'd never even considered taking a hookup further than just one time. What the hell was Wheeler _doing_ to him?

Joey moved down, roughly yanking off both Kaiba's jeans. He barely avoided being hit in the face, not realizing that Kaiba had gone commando under his jeans.

"Seriously, Kaiba? Makin my job easier." Joey sniggered.

"Shut up, Wheeler. Jeans are too tight. That's all…"

"Then buy pants that actually fit ya."

"Hmph."

Joey snickered, grabbing the length in his face in one hand and stroking it while Kaiba let out a shocked sound and arched up into the warm grip.

"Damn…" Joey muttered, his other hand raking his fingernails down Kaiba's body until they reached the base of his length. He gently rubbed on the other's balls as he stroked with his other hand.

"W-Wheeler…f-fuck…"

Joey chuckled. "I'm that good, eh, Kaiba?"

Kaiba just glared, biting his bottom lip as Joey's hand on his balls gripped a little rougher. "Mm…"

"I'll take that ta be a _yes_." Joey hissed the last word, taking the head of Kaiba's now slightly leaking length in his mouth.

"Mhm…" Kaiba didn't argue, just arched into the warm mouth attached to him.

Sucking off the blonde earlier felt good, he had to admit, but it barely compared to the feeling of Joey's mouth encasing _him_ instead. The blonde sucked gently on the head, continuing to stroke him and fondle his sack. Kaiba's erection twitched, making Joey chuckle as he sucked in more of the hardened flesh. Kaiba's fingers pulled on his hair and pushed on his head, urging him to keep going. Stopping was the last thing on the blonde's mind as slightly salty precum filled his mouth. He swallowed, his constricting throat on the other's cock making Kaiba arch up, hands pulling Joey onto his length by the hair. The foreigner let himself be guided up and down the shaft by Kaiba's stern, gentle touch. Joey sucked harder on the flesh, his tongue swirling around the head and length the only thing he could control as Kaiba held him in place.

"Wheeler…s…shit…" Kaiba moaned, biting his lip. "I'm close…"

Joey bat his hands away, stroking on the brunette's length with his hand and squeezing every so often. A grunt of his name and a breathless sigh were his only warning before warm liquid filled his mouth. Though he didn't like to do so, Joey swallowed anyway, the savory, salty taste making him want to gag. He pressed his arm against his mouth, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the panting brunette underneath him.

"You alright…?" Kaiba asked.

The question surprised Joey so much that he opened his eyes.

"Mm 'ine." He muttered against his skin.

His eyes took in the sight before him. A slightly sweaty Kaiba stared up at him as he leaned back on his arms. With his shirt open, Joey had a perfect view of the perfect abs and the marks he'd left behind on the heated flesh of his temporary partner. He bit back a moan as he nodded to let Kaiba know he wasn't hurting.

"Good."

Kaiba grabbed him by the arms and flipped them so he was on top. Joey let out a surprised squeak as his arm left his mouth.

"What's the big idea?" Joey complained.

"What? You didn't think I was _done_ , did you?"

"Well…er…that is…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, grinding down against the other. Joey moaned as their lengths connected, Kaiba's still slightly wet and slippery from the blonde's earlier actions. The brunette was still a little hard, though it was nothing compared to Joey's current lack of comfortability at having his length trapped between the two of them.

"I'm not." Kaiba replied. "In case you couldn't figure that out on your own."

"Even in bed and half naked, you still manage to insult my intelligence." Joey complained. "I hate you…"

"I hate you, too."

Contrary to his words, Kaiba kissed him again. Joey moaned as Kaiba's hand encased his member and began to pump, tip of his thumb playing with the precum gathering at the tip.

"Yeah, clearly, you hate me." Joey moaned, biting his lip. "K-Kaiba…how f-far do ya plan on goin here…?"

Kaiba leaned down to his ear. "As far…" He nibbled on the earlobe a little. "as I…" his tongue traced the shell of his ear, making Joey shudder. " _want_."

"I think it-it's partially up t-to me, too, b…bastard…?" Joey's arms wrapped around Kaiba's neck, his fingers tugging and digging into Kaiba's upper back.

"Perhaps."

Joey dug little crescent shapes into the brunette's shoulder blades at that, making him hiss.

"Fine, fine." Kaiba clicked his jaw. "How far do _you_ want to go, Wheeler?"

Joey snickered, realizing how impatient the brunette really was. "Not quite sure."

"Wheeler…"

"What?" Joey cocked his head to the side. "You wanna be a dick, Kaiba, I can be a dick, too."

"I think it's about time you stopped calling me that. I'm not quite certain which of us brothers you're referring to."

Joey huffed as Kaiba sucked on his collar bone. "What the hell do you propose I call you then, eh?"

Kaiba pulled them up so he was on his knees and Joey was kneeling over him.

"I think my given name…" a harsh suck. "would sound a _lot_ better," a nip, "coming out of your mouth…" a lick, "later this evening."

Joey moaned, threading his fingers into dark hair and yanking Kaiba's head away from his already sensitive skin. "You're terrible…"

"You enjoy it." Kaiba replied.

Joey didn't argue and huffed as Kaiba removed his shirt, peppering kisses where the skin wasn't already bruised. Fingernails raked down his back and massaged his shoulder blades as they went. Joey arched against the hand, effectively grinding his erection against the taller male's. They both let out low groans as they collided, lips coming together again. Seto's shirt was the last thing to go on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Seto offered Joey two fingers.

"Suck."

"Seriously?" Joey grabbed the wrist in one hand and brought the tips to his lip. "You sure now how ta charm a guy, Kai…Seto…" Kaiba twitched at that, making Joey laugh. "What, that turn you on that much?" He smirked, taking the fingers into his mouth and giving a harsh suck.

"Shut it, Wheeler." Kaiba fished around in his bedside drawer.

"No fair." Joey stated. "I'm calling you Seto, you gotta call me by my name."

"Fat chance…"

Joey dropped Kaiba's hand. "Fine, then I don't suck and you don't get off."

"Joey…"

Joey laughed, suppressing the shiver that danced up his spine. "Knew that would get you."

He sucked on the fingers again, enjoying the swat Seto gave to his lower back, almost on the top of his cheeks. Seto finally found what he was looking for, pulling a small tube of lubricant and a condom out from the dresser.

"Seriously?" Joey wondered. "Not eager, are ya, Seto?"

Seto smirked. "With you calling me by name, how can I resist?"

Joey glared as Seto closed the space between them and popped the top to the lubricant. He spread some generously on his fingers and rubbed small circles at the blonde's back door. Joey moaned, trying to press against the fingers, but Seto pulled back to prevent him from impaling himself. When his name breathlessly escaped the blonde's lips again, it took all the restraint that Seto had to prevent himself from finishing right there, and to stop himself from thrusting his fingers deep into the tight heat he was teasing. Instead, he slowly slid a finger inside and thrust up to the knuckle. Joey let out a sound that was a cross between a strangled squeak and a moan. Seto took that as his okay to continue and gently thrust in and out of the blonde's backside. When Joey moaned again and fisted the sheets, he added another finger and, once they were all the way in, started spreading the younger's entrance in preparation for something bigger to fill him. They continued the pattern until Seto had four fingers sheathed in the tight heat, using Joey's moans as a sign that he wanted more. Joey hissed as Kaiba attempted to separate his fingers a little on the pull out, so the brunette simply pulled out of him. Joey grunted at the loss of fullness.

"God damn, Seto…" He moaned, closing his eyes and looking away so he wouldn't have to see the deeply flushed and highly aroused male.

"That was just my fingers…" Seto muttered.

"Yeah, can't wait to see what you can do with your, mph!" His words were cut off by Seto's lips on his.

The brunette gave his backside a light squeeze at the same time his tongue poked at Joey's lips for entrance. Joey obliged, guiding Seto's free hand down his body to his erection. Kaiba gave it a few gentle strokes before he angled the blonde so that his backside was picked up off the bed and aligned with his weeping member. They separated, Seto pressing his head down against Joey's.

"Ready, mutt?"

"Ready, prick."

Seto pushed lightly against the puckered entrance he'd been spreading a few moments ago. Joey whimpered at the feeling of the larger member pressing against his inner walls. Seto stopped when it was just his tip inside, not saying another word. Joey nodded his head.

"M-More…I can take it…"

"If you say so."

Seto began with shallow thrusts, giving the blonde only a little more of his length at a time. Joey fisted the sheets with each thrust, biting his lip and repeating Seto's name over and over. Seto stilled in the blonde, making him look up at him and open his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Ngh…" Seto replied, closing his eyes as his arms wavered.

"Not strong enough to hold yerself up? Pathetic, Kai…Seto…"

"Shut it." Seto replied, opening his eyes to glare at the other male. "Not that."

"Then what…?"

Seto cocked an eyebrow, making Joey flush.

"O-Oh…yer not hurting me, ya know…"

"I'm aware." Seto replied through gritted teeth.

He didn't have the heart to tell the other that he was stopping because it felt too good for him to control himself, not that he didn't want to hurt him. Well, okay, he didn't want to hurt his puppy, sure. That would decrease the chances of this ever happening again from fifty percent to zero. It was more that it felt too god for him to want it to stop. Joey bucked his hips, making Seto open his eyes.

"I'm getting impatient." The blonde complained, sitting up on his elbows and wincing when he found that the new angle didn't agree with him all that well.

"Sorry, sorry." Seto grunted.

"Then move already, before I do the movin myself."

"Yeah."

One last thrust sheathed him completely inside his puppy. Joey let out a choked gasp as Seto's tip brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Seto chuckled, leaning down to nip at the blonde's ear.

"Well, look what I've managed to find." He whispered, licking the outer shell of his right ear. "Happy you told me to _move already_?"

"S-Shut up, rich boy…" Joey complained. " _Move_."

"Impatient." Seto teased, pulling out so only his tip was left inside.

Joey's annoyed grunt turned into a scream of pleasure as Seto thrust all the way in again and hit his prostate. Seto smirked, making sure to miss the mark the next few times he thrust until Joey grunted impatiently again, then making sure his next thrust hit it. Joey's back arched as Seto squeezed the base of his length, hoping to suppress the other's orgasm for at least a little while. Joey bit into his arm, screaming a whimper into his arm as the brunette continued his assault on his backside. Seto would have come if not for the tight grip the blonde had him. Seto slipped an arm under the blonde and pulled them so he was on his knees, with Joey kneeling over him. Joey moaned at the new angle.

"Shit, Seto…" He groaned, digging his fingernails into the elder's back.

Seto moaned, thrusting up as he did so. They met one another thrust for thrust, clawing up one another's backs as they thrust against one another. Joey dipped his head to nibble where Seto's neck met his collar bone.

"S-Set…f-fuck…S-Set…oh…!" He moaned between his nips.

Seto groaned at the nickname, leaning his head back to give Wheeler more access to his unmarred skin. Joey bit harshly at his neck at that, marking his territory well as Seto's fingernails dug almost painfully into his hips. The blonde felt himself twitch at the sensation, cursing himself to hell and back for being so sensitive and so close to finishing so quickly. It only took a few more thrusts for the heat pooling in his stomach to release. Joey's back went completely straight as he threw his head back, calling Seto's name as he finished over their stomachs. Seto continued his assault with his hips, hitting the other's prostate every time he thrust into him. Joey all but collapsed into him, head on his shoulder again as he panted.

"S-Seto…shit…" He moaned. "Don't you ever stop?"

Seto chuckled. "Of course not." He replied, stilling inside the blonde.

"I'm going to kill you, Seto…"

Another chuckle. "Whatever you say, puppy."

Joey glared at the nickname, groaning in annoyance when the eldest Kaiba brother pulled out of his backside.

"Seriously?" He asked. "You didn't finish yet."  
"Are you disappointed?" Seto asked, peeling Joey off him.

Joey dug his palms into his eyes in annoyance. "No, jackass. I just spent the last twenty minutes with your cock up my ass just to leave you hanging…"

"Relax." Seto pushed him to his side. "I'm not done."

He ground his erection against the blonde's backside as he rolled onto his stomach, nipping at his back just at the base of his neck. Joey reached back and stroked him, secretly relishing in how hard the brunette still was. Even after all their fighting and hating one another, he still managed to make his rich boy this hard, made him feel this good. Then again, Seto was doing a pretty spectacular job of satisfying him as well. Who knew the teen had enough experience that he could make Joey's first time _this_ good, considering Joey was completely inexperienced. Go figure. Seto grunted as he thrust into the hand, not satisfied with the only slight warmth he felt encasing him. He tapped Joey's leg.

"What?" Joey asked, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Knees."

"Hey, you may call me a mutt, but you're not going to fuck me like one."

"Get over yourself." Seto ordered, rolling his eyes and withdrawing from the blonde's hand.

"Alright, alright." Joey huffed. "Sheesh. Spoiled brat."

"You never know, puppy, you might enjoy it." He nipped at Joey's earlobe as the boy got onto his knees, lower half still pressed to the pillow.

Seto put his hand at the small of the other's back to prevent him from moving. "There…just like that…" He muttered, raking his fingernails down Joey's back.

"Set-!" Joey shouted, his voice catching on the end of the older teen's name.

Seto chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Joey's glistening shoulder blade as he entered his puppy from behind. Joey moaned as Seto thrust in and out of the tight channel, grunting as he did so.

"D-Damn…good…so good…" Joey moaned, fingers and teeth digging into the pillow simultaneously.

"T-Told you you'd…enjoy it…more…" Seto grunted, fingers digging into Joey's hips as he held onto him for leverage.

Joey's back arched as Seto began repeatedly striking his prostate.

"Seto…" Joey moaned. "Fuck, don't stop…keep going…shit…!"

Seto chuckled, nipping at the blonde's back as he leaned over him, his thrusts becoming less controlled and gaining momentum. The bed squeaked a little in protest at their actions. Joey could barely contain himself as his backside clamped down on the brunette's length. Another wave of pleasure shot through him as he had this third orgasm of the night. He was still riding the after waves when Seto moaned his name into his ear.

"Joey…" He muttered, fingers digging deeper into pale flesh. "I'm close…you're good…for a virgin…so g-good…more…"

He leaned back on his knees, pulling the blonde with him. Joey bit into his arm as Seto continued to thrust up, hitting the right spot and making him see stars every time. A hand was soon on his cock, willing it back to life again as the other hand pinched at his nipples. Joey moaned as Seto grunted into his ear, kissing right behind it before biting down harshly on his neck.

"Seto…!" Joey cried, spilling once more over the brunette's hand.

"I'm almost…almost there…almost…" Seto thrust one more time into the tight heat, releasing himself inside the spasming channel encasing him.

They met thrust for thrust again as Seto finished, a little of his essence slipping out around his length. They sat like that for a few moments until Joey got the sense to push off the other and release him. Seto sat there, fists clenched on his knees as he watched the blonde compose himself.

"Damn…who knew ya had it in ya, rich boy?" Joey laughed, covering his eyes with his arm and sighing in content. "I've never felt so…so…ngh…"

Seto came to his senses and flopped down on his stomach next to the blonde, almost immediately regretting trapping his now flaccid member between himself and the bed.

"You're…not bad…Wh…Joey…"

Joey laughed, looking at him from under his arm. " _Not bad_? You call what we just did _not bad_? I don't know about you, but best I've…ahem…" He looked away.

"Best you've _what_ , Joey? Best you've ever had?"

Joey flushed. "S-Shut up…I'm a virgin…well… _was_ …"

Seto chuckled. "Part of me has a hard time believing that."

Joey took the pillow out from under its owner's head and hit Seto with it. "You're a prick."

"Explains why you like me so much."

"You…!" Joey made a fist, but he sighed and unclenched it as a wave of pain hit the base of his spine. "Shit…"

"Want Advil?"

"No…just let me rest…"

Seto laughed. "I did that good of a job on you, huh?" He smirked.

"You can shut your mouth."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Joey flipped onto his stomach, turning his head to face the other. "Well, I'm not sayin no."

"Mhm. Thought so."

Joey pecked him on the lips, flushing and regretting it almost immediately. "S-Sorry, Seto…I…"

Seto put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Joey moaned, tangling his fingers in the other's hair until Seto let him go.

"Quit apologizing. Pathetic." Seto closed his eyes.

"Tired, Kaiba?"

"A bit…"

"I'm that good, eh?" Joey chuckled at the sour look on the other's face as he rolled to his side, facing the other way. "Night, Seto…"

A moment later, a warm arm was wrapped around him and a warm body was flush against his back. Joey shuddered as a warm afghan was thrown over the two of them. He'd noticed it by the pillows earlier, but he didn't think it served a purpose beyond decoration. It was like the rich kid to have something trivial like that lying around. But he snuggled into the warmth, wiggling against the body against him.

"Keep doing that and I'm taking you again."

"Mm."

"Not hearing a protest."

"No." Joey paused. "You're not…"

"Night Joseph…"

"Night…Seto…"


	6. A Decision of Fate

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Welcome back!

Nbld: We bring good news.

Dlbn: Alongside getting more hours at my one job (although it's because someone got fired. Boo), the state decided to help me so I'm not homeless for Christmas.

Nbld: Without further discussion, let's get to the Review Corner! Thank you to talyak and AnonymousTigress for reviewing! Cookies for you!

Talyak: Aren't they, though? ^^

AnonymousTigress: Glad you liked hehe. Next morning activities coming right up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NO money from writing this fic.

000

Morning came much too quickly for the slumbering New Yorker. He wasn't willing to leave the warmth of his bed, not with the warmth pressing so comfortably around him, and last night's dream fresh on his mind. Sex with Seto Kaiba. As if _that_ would ever happen. He felt a hand run fingers through his hair and moaned.

"Five more minutes, Seren…" He muttered.

"Do I look like your sister to you?"

Joey jumped, his head knocking against something solid as he did so.

"Ow"! He complained, feeling pain shoot up his spine around the same time the pain in his head shot down.

He rubbed his head, looking up at the less than amused brunette above him. Seto was clad in fluffy black pajamas with white dragons on them, and had a hoodie open over his shirtless chest. Joey flushed as he made note of every dark mark on the other's body, no doubt his handiwork.

"That's one way to start the morning…" Seto complained, rubbing his sore forehead.

"S-Sorry…" Joey stretched, feeling his muscles protest and his back pop with the action. He rubbed his lower back as the two stared at one another. "What did we do last night?"

"What didn't we do?" Seto grunted, setting a cup with steam coming out of it on his nightstand.

"So…I wasn't dreamin?"

"If you're dreaming of that, I suggest you get mental help, effective immediately."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Good to know you can't put your _jerk off_ button on hold for a second."

"That's your job."

Joey flushed, looking away. "Are you flirting with me, Seto…?"

"Ah, you remembered." Seto sat at his side.

"You're not answering my question."

Seto shrugged, running a hand through Joey's hair. "You need a shower."

"And you need makeup." Joey looked him over. "How are you going to explain all that?"

"Enjoying your handiwork?" Seto closed the hoodie over his chest. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

"You're a pain in my ass too, Kaiba. Literally, at the moment…"

Seto sighed, pushing Joey's hand away and working his fingers into the muscles. Joey sighed in content, stretching out on his stomach so Seto could work out all the kinks. The brunette knelt over him, gently kissing each mark and each trail of angry red from his fingernails as he worked his way through the knots in the blonde's back. Joey moaned, squeezing the pillow tight as Seto fixed the damage he'd done from their various positioning the night before.

"Say, Seto…"

"What?" The brunette asked, kissing a bruise near his hip.

"What are we?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What are we?" Joey asked again. "I mean…we hate one another…right…?"

"Do you really still think that?" Seto muttered, working out kinks in the other's shoulder with his elbow. "Even after last night?"

Joey flushed. "It was a one-night stand, right?" He asked. "Neither of us are strangers to that kind of thing."

Seto grunted. "Speak for yourself. It's rare I give anyone the time of day."

"Yet you bought me a drink and took me to the VIP section at the club last week, then called in my favor to you as being yer date for something you didn't need a date to just so you didn't have to pay a few bucks that's no more than chump change to you." Joey chuckled. "And tonight, you lied to get me out of the club because you were _jealous_ of the guys I was talking to, who are a couple with zero interest in me, by the way. Only to push me against the wall of a club, make out with me, take me home, and fuck me until we were spent and cuddle as I fell asleep." He smirked. "Nice to know I'm one of the rare ones that actually makes it home to yer bed."

Seto pressed a little too hard with his elbow on purpose, making the other start. He chuckled. "I wouldn't test me if I were you, Wheeler. You might end up handcuffed to a streetlight."

"Naked?"

Seto frowned. "Now, why would I want to give the world a show of what's _mine_ for, hm?" He bit into the other's shoulder as he said the word _mine_.

"Yours…?" Joey grunted, arching away from the bite. "So…you _don't_ want this to be a one-night thing?"

"No."

"A…casual thing then? When neither of us have someone to take home."

"Sounds more like it."

"I see…"

"But Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"I never have someone to take home."

Joey flushed, turning over so he could see the elder teen. Seto was flushing, his darkened skin hiding the marks Joey's mouth had left on him.

"What are you saying, Kaiba?" He asked, playing with the end of the pillowcase under his head.

"What do you think…?"

"I have no idea…gimme a hint, would ya?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Seto leaned down and kissed him again.

Joey went rigid, mind only partially recognizing what the other was doing. Seto Kaiba was kissing him. Again. His hands went to where the hood of Seto's hoodie met the rest of the fabric. He pulled him closer, moaning _Set_ into his mouth. Seto moaned, grinding against him as he worked his tongue in. They fought for dominance before Joey gave up, submitting completely to the more dominant high schooler. Seto moaned a little, seeming to like the control he had over the other, even if it was momentarily. They separated, Seto pressing his forehead to Joey's. The blonde panted, eyes closed for a moment. When they opened, forest green easily met bright blue, questions dancing in both their eyes that only the other could see.

"S-Set…?" Joey asked.

Seto blinked at him. "You realize what you're calling me, don't you?"

"Easier to scream at night, I guess." Joey shrugged, smirking at the man above him.

Seto blinked. This had to just be some weird, messed up wet dream. There was no way the blonde was in his bed, in too much pain to move because of Seto's slightly hardening length.

"You…don't want to be a casual thing…do you…?"

"You're getting warmer." Seto nipped at the other's lips.

"Set, just be straight with me, would ya?"

"That's impossible."

"Asshole."

"That would be me, yes."

Joey kissed him, yanking harshly on the brunette's hair. "If you ever want to get laid again, you'll answer me."

"And what makes you think you get to decide when I get laid?"

"Pretty sure it's my decision as well now, _Set_."

Seto could have come right there at the lusty tone of the other man's voice if he didn't have control over himself.

"I think you're getting it…"

"I love you…" Joey muttered, looking away and closing his eyes, opening one when he realized Seto hadn't acknowledged it.

He opened his mouth to repeat himself, but was cut off.

"I love you, too." Seto whispered against his ear, claiming his lips again. "So…what do we do about it…?"

Joey smirked. "I dunno…the term _boyfriend_ s sounds pretty good 'ight about now."

Seto's smirk matched the other's, yet somehow rivaled a cat that caught a canary.

"I'm thinking so, as well."

They sealed the agreement with a kiss. When Joey came and screamed the other's names to the heavens again later that day, his fate was decided.


	7. All In The Family

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! We have a tiny bit of news here.

Nbld: This is not going to be our only side story for Lollipops and Chainsaws.

Dlbn: That's right! Once this one is finished, we're going to start working on another side story, but we're not going to give pairing details or anything just yet.

Nbld: As with this one, it takes place during the events of _Lollipops and Chainsaws_ , but it also includes a little bit before it even starts.

Dlbn: Name and entire plot are not decided yet, but I'll reveal the title in the final update for this fic. Which won't be a while, so no one worry. Right now I'm caught up in a writing bug for the online manhwa Killing Stalking, and that's taking up a lot of my time alongside this and other stories I'm updating weekly.

Nbld: Without any further ramblings, we're going to get to the Review Corner! Thank you to AnonymousTigress for reviewing! Candy for you!

AnonymousTigress: Don't die *does CPR* Next chapter coming up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NO money off this work of fiction.

000

At lunch with his friends the following Monday, Joey found himself thankful that some of Seto's bruises had managed to fade from his neck, though some of the darker ones were still there. He covered them up with makeup Serenity had given him the first time he came home with a hickey on his neck so their father wouldn't flip his lid about it. Seto was able to hide the marks the blonde had left on him with his high collared coat and a turtleneck that was appropriate enough for the season that no one saw anything weird with it. He'd managed to avoid the other in the halls, unsure of whether or not he'd be able to see him without flirting or the brunette smacking his ass. Mokuba had come over that morning before school to wake Seto and was surprised to find Joey sitting at the kitchen table. The two had stared at one another for a good five minutes before the silence had been broken.

" _The driver said my brother had company…I didn't expect it to be you…_ " _Mokuba spoke slowly._

" _Yeah…uh…it's me…" Joey blinked, swallowing the cereal in his mouth._

" _I see…"_

" _And you're…okay…with that…?"_

" _I don't care who my brother is sleeping with."_

" _How do you know…?"_

" _Seto doesn't bring guys over for movie night, Joey."_

" _Yeah…" Joey flushed._

" _Plus, your neck looks like its seen a battlefield. Seto has makeup in his bathroom if you need it, but I'm not sure it matches your complexion enough…"_

" _I…er…have some…"_

 _Mokuba nodded slowly. "Is he awake?"_

" _Showering."_

" _Let him know I'm ready to go. I'll wait at the main house so you can have your time alone."_

" _Um…thanks…"_

 _Mokuba left, not saying another word._

At least the kid had been accepting of it, though it seemed he knew of his brother's sexual habits beforehand and was just surprised it was Joey in his place and not some stranger. Joey and his friends sat down the rest of the resident unpopular kids at their lunch table.

"Man, could the day go by any slower?" Joey complained, practically dropping his tray onto the table.

"I'm pretty sure it could." Tea pointed out. "At least it feels like midday now and not three."

"If it was three, we'd be on our way home." Marik muttered, playing with his food.

"Are you okay, Marik? You're acting a little strangely." Yugi wondered.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." He replied, yawning. "Long night."

"That's not the only thing that's long." Bakura muttered.

Marik smacked him. Joey smirked. Seemed they were getting along better now, just like him and Kaiba. Did that mean they were…? Nah, they were just friendly because of the punishment from the Principal. But maybe…Joey caught the flush on Marik's face as Bakura whispered something to him. Maybe there _was_ something more going on between them. Who knew?

"That's not something we need to know." Tristan scolded Bakura. "Keep it to yourself."

 _Or give it to Marik._ Joey thought.

Bakura only smirked at the brunette, choosing to ignore his words and spit something even more vulgar at him. Tea complained, waving her fork at the white-haired male as some sort of threat spilled from her lips that Joey didn't pay attention to, but made Bakura toss his head back and laugh. As if Tea could be threatening towards anyone, let alone someone like Bakura. The thought was as laughable as the idea that Joey and Seto were now together. They'd elected it to keep it from the public, though Seto didn't seem to care that Mokuba and possibly Noah knew. But they were his brothers, so it was different. Joey had been tempted to tell Serenity earlier that day when he saw her, but she joined up quickly with Mai and Ishizu, Marik's sister, and he decided against it. If he was going to tell her, he'd wait until they could be alone and he wouldn't be embarrassed.

000

Joey lounged around on his living room couch with Serenity later that night. She was doing homework, but he was chewing on the end of a pencil as he thought. She lived almost across town with their mother, but she came to the house with him to do homework and have dinner with him and their father twice a week. Luckily for him, that night was one of those nights. She didn't seem to notice her big brother's discomfort as she hummed quietly to herself and punched numbers into a calculator. When he sighed, she stopped and looked at him.

"Don't tell me an eraser is your after-school snack, Joey." She giggled at him.

"Eh?" He asked, removing the pencil from his mouth. "Oh, yeah, no, sorry, Seren."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the pencil. And your teeth."

She went back to her work.

"Hey, sis?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"You know how you gave me that makeup to hide things from dad?"

"Yes…?"

"It came in handy this weekend."

She flushed. "Oh! So, I'm guessing you met someone at the club?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm certain you'll be very happy with him."

"Y-Yeah, me too…"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "You want to tell mom?"

"No, it's nothing that serious yet." Yes, it was. "I'll tell 'er when 'm ready ta come out."

"If you ever are."

"He might just be my reason to…" Joey muttered.

"You really like him, huh?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled lazily as he nodded, leaning his head back on the couch. "I'm a bit surprised."

"Why's that?"

"He's not my usual type."

"I didn't think you _had_ a type, big brother." She finished whatever problem she was working on and set down her pencil. She sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What's his name?"

"Uh…"

"Don't want to tell me?" She smiled politely. "That's okay, I understand."

"It's not that." He paused. "I just don't know how ta tell ya."

"What? Is it someone we know?"

"You could say that…"

"It's not Yugi or something, is it?" She giggled at the look on his face.

"What the hell, Seren? I told you that in confidence."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." He rolled his eyes. "You know he's sleeping with his brother."

She and Joey had been the unfortunate ones to walk in on them a month or so ago. They didn't tell Duke or Tristan, and it wasn't spoken of between the two pairs of siblings unless they were alone and _really_ wanted to understand the attraction.

"Yeah. I know." She sighed. "Then who is it? One of your friends? An upperclassman? Underclassman?"

"What's with the twenty questions, sis?" He asked. "He's in our grade. Brunette."

"Brunettes are your type now?" She giggled. "Kaiba better watch out."

"I'm sure Set's well-aware…"

"Why would he be…?" She looked up at him. "Set? You mean Seto, right?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"You called him Set."

"Oh. Didn't notice."

" _Joseph Michael Wheeler_." Her tone was dangerous as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you lie to me."

"A'right, a'right." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've been calling him that all weekend. Hard to break the habit."

"All weekend? I know you didn't come home all weekend, but I assumed it was because you were with a guy from the club…not because you were hanging out with Seto Kaiba…"

"It wasn't exactly hanging out…"

"What do you mean?"

"Set doesn't bring guys home from the club just to hang out…"

"O…Oh!" She blushed. "So he's the guy you went home with?"

"Y-Yeah."

She sighed. "About time." She giggled. "I swear, everyone but you two knew there was something there. Have you told your friends?"

"No, I…wait, what do you mean _everyone_?!" He almost leapt off the couch.

"Duke and Tristan joke about it a lot. Yugi and Atem, too."

"I'm mortified." Joey slid into the cushions. "I haven't told anyone but you."

"Has he?"

"Mokuba came to get him this morning and put two and two together when he saw me. I'm not sure if he told Noah or not, but Set doesn't seem to care."

She nodded. "Well, they're his brothers. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't care to know, anyway."

"Yeah."

"You didn't need to tell me, Joey, but I'm glad you did." She smiled gently. "It makes me happy that you trust me enough to tell me."

"Trust you? Damn, Seren, are you dense?" Joey laughed. "Yer my sister. Why wouldn't I tell ya who I'm dating?"

"Dating?" Her eyebrows rose into her bangs. "Woah, you said you slept at his place all weekend. You didn't say anything about _dating_."

"What? Does that change things?"

"No, I'm just surprised! I didn't see Seto being the dating type." She shook her head. "And you're both sure you don't want to just do this temporarily?"

"There is nothing temporary about the shit he does to me, Seren." Joey let out a sigh of relief.

The front door to the apartment opened and Serenity hopped off the couch, finishing her homework while Joey picked up an English book and started reading.

"Hey, dad." He greeted as his father entered the apartment, reeking of cigarettes.

"Hey." He grunted. "Homework?"

"Yeah."

"Dinner's at five."

Mr. Wheeler disappeared down the hall, slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Must have been a bad day in court." Serenity whispered.

"That means he's goin ta be in a mood. Yer sure ya wanna stay for dinner?"

"He will be worse if I don't." She smiled gently. "Just be careful when I leave, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry about it." He waved off her concerns.

Besides, if his father laid a hand on him, he'd have a very angry, very _rich_ Seto Kaiba hauling his ass off to county. Good luck fighting _that_ in court.


	8. Can You Keep A Secret?

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: Review Corner will not be a thing this week, because there were no reviews for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few random side characters. Everything canon belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just a duelist and a collector. I make no money off this.

000

Both Joey and Seto's markings had faded away to almost nothing by the end of the week. But Joey was certain that once the weekend hit, they'd just come back. He said nothing as he sat in the living room of the main house of the Kaiba's, feet on Kaiba's lap while they both did their homework. Mokuba was doing his and Noah was doodling. No one had said anything about Joey coming home with them, so he assumed Noah _did_ know and it was an unspoken thing between the three brothers to not say anything about it. Joey had let Seto know that his sister knew, which the brunette didn't have any objection to. Eventually, he'd tell his friends. Maybe. No, he'd have to tell them at some point. Eventually, Seto would want to be open in public, and he didn't want to blindside his friends like that. He'd probably start off telling Yugi and Atem. After all, he knew their little secret. Why shouldn't they be let in on his?

"Dad's going to be home in a minute." Noah informed, reading a text he got.

"And?" Seto asked.

"You want him knowing?" Noah cocked an eyebrow.

"I bet you a buck he won't even notice."

"Fine, your funeral." Noah rolled his eyes. "Mokuba?"

"Sorry, Noah, but I'm with Seto on this." Mokuba informed, not looking up from his book.

"Of course, you are. When are you not?" Noah pouted.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby."

"Am not!"

Seto rolled his eyes and nudged each of his brothers with a foot. "Quit it." He ordered.

Neither argued again when the door opened and Gozoboro came in.

"How was school?" He wondered, putting his coat on the coat rack.

"Fine." Mokuba muttered.

"Great! I didn't throw up once today." Noah boasted.

"That's something to be proud of?" Seto asked.

"For me it is."

"How was school, Seto?" Gozoboro asked again.

"Whatever."

"I expect nothing less." The Principal's eyes landed on Joey, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Ah, Mr. Wheeler. Fancy seeing you here. Staying for dinner?"

"Oh, uh, no, I have to get home. Dad gets pissy if I'm not there to eat."

"Dinner's at five here. In case you want to leave beforehand."

Joey looked at his watch. "Yeah, I got a long walk." He sat up, swinging his feet of his boyfriend's. "Thanks for the help, Kaiba."

"Yeah, sure." Seto stood with him. "I'll have my driver bring you home. It's pouring out."

"Thanks."  
"Oh, and Joseph?" Gozoboro asked.

"Yes, sir?" Joey asked.

"If you're going to be sleeping with my son, you may as well call him by his first name."

The four males stared in disbelief, Mokuba stopping his writing for a moment to watch the Principal leave into the kitchen as if he hadn't just blurted that out loud.

"Good thing you didn't actually bet, Set. You would have lost." Joey commented.

"Who would have guessed." Mokuba went back to his work.

"Told you so." Noah informed, sticking out his tongue.

Mokuba flipped him off, making the lovers laugh. Seto walked him to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Seto gave him a quick peck on the cheek as the driver pulled up. Joey left with a wave, getting into the car on his own, though the driver insisted on opening the door for him. The town car drove off towards Joey's area as the blonde felt a giddy bubble rise in his throat. The Principal knew he and his son were together and had no problem with it. Now, if only the same would be said about his own father.

000

Things got stranger about Marik and Bakura's groups as the days went by, Joey noticed. Marik and Bakura were practically all over one another, as were Ryou and Yami. Poor Thief looked like the fifth wheel to a double date he didn't want to be on. No one said anything about their closeness, but the curiosity was there, unspoken. He and Kaiba still avoided one another in the halls, though Noah and Mokuba both said hello to him whenever they passed, and acted like they weren't secretly screwing one another senseless every night. Luckily, Joey's friends didn't question anything when they noticed anything out of the ordinary between the two lovers. Gozoboro hadn't asked any questions, just invited Joey to stay the night and to stay for dinner once and a while, assuring him that he'd place a phone call to his father to know the boys were just working _very_ hard on a project and needed the extra time. His father didn't call him out on it, and if he knew something odd was going on, he didn't make any indication of it to either of his children. Joey had asked Serenity, and she said he hadn't said anything to her either, just that it was about time Joey started focusing on his grades instead of having his head in the clouds all the time. So long as his father believed the lies, the blonde was happy. There was no need for his father to discover his sexual preference and start world war three. Joey was fine with lying to him.

That was how he ended up at Venue a week later with Kaiba for couple's night again, leaning on his arm though they weren't holding hands. Once inside the club, they'd be more affectionate. It always worked this way now. They'd go to Venue on couple's nights, acting like friends, make out in the club, and go to Seto's part of Kaiba manor for sex. Not that Joey wasn't fond of routine, since he needed a bit of stability in his life, but part of him wished they'd do more than just party at the club that pushed them together. Once they were ready to come out, maybe they could date like a _real_ couple. _If_ they ever came out.

"Wheeler." Seto grabbed his attention, nodding at an abandoned building across the street and down a few lots. "Isn't that the Ishtars' father?"

"Eh? Where?" Joey put his hand over his eyes as he scanned. "Ah, yeah. What's he doin, goin into that creepy ol' building?"

"Whatever his plans are, he's brought friends." Seto pointed out.

"Eh, strange. But then again, when are any of the siblings not?"

The adopted eldest, Odion, overbearing middle child Ishizu, and carefree troublemaker baby of the family Marik.

"I suppose it runs in the family."

"Yeah."

Joey watched the trio of men disappear into the building, looking as if they thought they hadn't been seen entering it. It looked too rundown to be safe, but Joey had a feeling that was their point; hiding where no one else would dare tread.

"Something doesn't feel right about that, Set."

Seto leaned down to the blonde's ear. "I agree, but it's not our problem."

"I have a feeling it one day may be." Joey admitted, letting the bouncer at the front door frisk him.

He noticed the tip of Seto's ears perking red when the guy's hands got a little _too_ grabby and knocked the hands away.

"Hey, watch it." Joey wondered. "You wanna buy me a drink first, pal?"

The man flushed, ushering Joey in and checking Seto three times as slowly. Once inside the darkness of the club, Seto intertwined their fingers and led him inside. He pushed the plush curtains out of the way to expose the crowd inside.

"Our usual spot?" He wondered, nipping at Joey's left ear.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Joey smirked, being uncharacteristically submissive as he followed the headstrong brunette to their usual booth.

He felt a hand tug on his sleeve and both of them stopped, Seto sending glares that could kill at who dared to intervene.

"Fancy running into you here." The male who had grabbed Joey smiled, head tilting to the side.

That multicolored hair was unmistakable, but it was brushed down and hung past the teen's shoulders instead of normally standing at attention.

"Yugi?" Joey's eyes went wide as Seto dropped his arm. "W-What are you doing here…?"

"Tem suggested we check it out." Yugi flushed pink. "You know…for couple's…night…" He cleared his throat, not sure why he was self-conscious when Joey was well-aware of his sexual habits.

"Oh…yeah…er…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck, sensing Seto disappearing into the crowds before he could see that he was gone. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom." Yugi nodded, fiddling with his necklace. "You came with Kaiba…?"

"Eh, yeah. I owed him a favor…"

"Oh." Yugi smiled gently. "I see. So you're here for a favor…? At a couple's night…?"

"Yug, you're here with your brother. You're not one to be picking on me about who I go to clubs with."

Yugi's flush deepened. "That's different, Joey…"

"Oh yeah?" Joey laughed at his friend's expense. "How so?"

"Er…"

"What a surprise to find you here, Joey." Atem greeted as he joined his shorter twin, an arm going around his middle immediately.

Like his brother, his hair was down, but his bangs were spiked while Yugi's were flat.

Yugi leaned into the couch, smiling up at his brother. "He's here with Kaiba. Owes him a favor."

"I didn't think Mokuba or Noah would be caught dead here, but…"

" _Seto_ Kaiba." Yugi corrected.

"Oh? How curious."

"I owed him a favor. He didn't want to have to pay the cover charge and put it on his dad's card, so he asked me to come with him so he could get in free."

It wasn't _exactly_ a lie.

"Something tells me that that's not all that it is," Atem admitted, "but I won't pry into your social life."

"Thanks, Tem."

Atem nodded "We'll leave you to your _favor_." He winked. "Enjoy."

Yugi let his brother whisk him off into the crowds, whispering as they waved at Joey as people closed in around them. He didn't really _care_ that the brothers were having sex, but to flaunt their relationship in public like that? Well, with their different hairstyles and much more unusual casual out of school styles, it wasn't like anyone was going to recognize them. It clearly took Seto a few minutes, since he didn't drop Joey's wrist right away. Ah! Seto! Joey slunk into the crowd, making his way to their usual booth. He pushed away the curtains and found the brunette sipping from a can of soda, one leg crossed elegantly over the other.

"Have a nice visit?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Set." Joey rubbed the back of his neck, joining his boyfriend and taking the second soda that had been sitting on the table. "I didn't know they'd be here."

"Clearly…what was with the hair?"

Joey laughed. "An attempt to disguise themselves, I guess."

"Maybe they just ran out of hairspray."

Joey tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"What did you tell them?" Seto asked, arm wrapping around the blonde's shoulders.

"I owed you a favor."

"Not a total lie."

"I can remember it that much easier." Joey sighed. "I feel bad for lyin to um. They're my best friends, ya know?"

"So, tell them, then." Seto took a sip from his soda.

"You don't mind…?"

Seto shrugged. "I feel like you know about them, or they wouldn't be so comfortable hanging all over one another around you."

"You call that _hanging all over one another_?" Joey wondered. "Than what the hell do you call what we do here, hm?"

Seto pulled the blonde onto his lap. "Foreplay."

Joey's breath was taken away by the brunette's lips as he was pushed against the table. He straightened his back, craning his neck to adjust to the angle. His breath returned when Seto turned to his neck, sucking harshly on the creamy skin the blonde happily tilted his head to expose. Joey's fingernails threaded thoroughly the short locks and tugged lightly, enjoying both the moan escaping his companion's lips and the feel of his budding erection rubbing up against the foreigner's. He was going to be sore in the morning.


	9. Secret's Out

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of the year!

Nbld: Next time you'll be seeing us, it will be 2018. 2017 was terrible, though it was better than 2016, so hopefully 2018 is even better yet. Let's get to the Review Corner! Thank you to talyak for reviewing! Fireworks and cake for you!

Talyak: Thanks, hehe It was fun to write that part~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Joey's father. Everything canon belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NO money off writing this.

Dedication: Dedicated to my readers and reviewers in honor of the new year, beginning soon (its almost 11 PM for me). Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, and just clicking on my fic in general. I'm glad it's getting some good reception, since Lollipops and Chainsaws itself was taken so well by fans of it. There will officially be a sequel to this, which is a side story for Lollipops and Chainsaws as well, though it focuses on another couple. Perhaps even a third side story, but don't get too into that idea yet. Thank you all, and I'll see you next year!

000

Joey sat in Yugi and Atem's shared bedroom late Saturday night, having told his father he was going over for a sleepover. He didn't plan to stay there overnight, and was going to go to Seto's, but he'd feel bad if he didn't go talk to his friends about what happened at the club. He left one of his hickeys clear that was just barely showing over the V-neck collar of his shirt. Though he was certain the twins had noticed, neither had said anything when he showed up an hour earlier. They sat on the floor playing cards as if there wasn't tension and unspoken words in the air. Yugi threw down a king and a queen, making the other two groan in frustration.

"I'm out anyway." Atem admitted, showing his hand of a king, a five, and a seven.

"I was close." Joey offered up a king and a nine. "How do you keep winning, Yug?"

"I count cards."

"Figures." Atem threw one at his brother, making Yugi laugh.

Joey briefly wondered if this was their foreplay, sibling rivalry, but he wasn't about to ask.

"Say, guys?" He asked as Atem shuffled the deck again, turning to hide it from his twin.

"Yeah?" Yugi attempted to peer around the taller boy at the deck, only to be showed away.

"We…er…can we talk about something?"

Both twins dropped their silent feud to stare at the blonde.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…about…er…Venue…"

Atem looked away, blushing. "What…did you see something…?"

"What? Why, were you two? Oh, come on, guys, in _public_?"

"No!" Yugi covered, swatting at his brother's head. "Tem's just being an ass."

"You know you love it." Atem winked.

Yugi flushed. "Tem…"

"It's not like he doesn't _know_." Atem leaned over to peck his brother on the lips.

"Well, _yes_ , but still. Please."

"Embarrassed, Yug?"

"No…" Yugi flushed. "W-What do you want to talk about, Joey?"

"Ah, it's just…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck, yanking at his collar a little to show the bruise there.

"You met someone" Atem cocked an eyebrow. "Owing Kaiba a favor worked out in your favor, I see."

"Uh…owing Kaiba a favor…I…er…" Joey sighed, pounding a fist into his leg. Why was this so hard? "I already repaid my debt. Two weeks ago."

"Oh?" Yugi asked. "Then why were you there with him again? You liked the club that much?"

"I didn't spend time with anyone else at the club. Just Kaiba…"

"And…?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed, clearly seeing where Joey was going with that when his brother couldn't. "And you're certain about this?"

"Yeah, I am."

"About _what_?" Yugi asked.

"I think it's rather obvious, Yugi, if you think about it." Atem wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh! You and Seto Kaiba? Really?" Yugi wondered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dare I ask how that happened?"

"Well…"

Joey went through the entire story, from Kaiba teasing him at the club, to the ride home and owing a favor. He left out the part that they'd had sex, but he was certain the brothers knew because of the state of his skin.

"Quite a story." Yugi cleared his throat a minute after Joey finished explaining. "And you're certain about being with him?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then all the power to you." Yugi pat his knee. "As long as you're both certain and he doesn't hurt you, it's nothing to be so self-conscious about."

Atem nodded. "And you seem to be certain, and certain that he is certain." He agreed, putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulling him closer. "Sometimes it just clicks with someone and you can't explain it. But to think, after all these years of downright hating one another…"

"I don't think I've ever _hated_ Set, he just annoyed the hell outta me, that's all."

"Set? You have a nickname for him?" Yugi giggled. "Cute."

Joey flushed cherry red at that, making the twins laugh.

"Feel better getting that off your chest?" Atem wondered.

"Yeah, much. Just…do me a favor, okay?"

"Anything, Joey." Yugi smiled.

"Don't tell Tea, Duke, or Tristan, a'right? I don't know how they're gonna take it and I'd rather it be me tellin um. No offense."

"That's your business alone, Joey. We shouldn't broadcast it regardless of you asking us to keep quiet or not." Atem stated. "After all, you and Serenity know our dirty little secret…"

"Emphasis on the dirty…" Yugi muttered, earning a kiss on the neck and a nip at his earlobe. "And neither of you have blabbed…does she know?"

"Ya think I wouldn't come out ta my own sister?" Joey laughed. "She knew I was gay long before I even realized it, man. She's the first one I told."

"And the brothers?"

"Mokuba came over to Seto's place when I was eating breakfast and figured it out. Either Noah figured it out on his own or Mokuba told him." Joey shrugged. "They don't mind. Mokuba walked in on us on the couch and threw a pillow at us, but he didn't care. Neither does Gozoboro…"

"He knows, too?" Atem wondered.

"Why are we the last to know?" Yugi wondered.

"Tea and the guys are last to know. And Marik and Bakura's crews."

"Crew. I'm rather certain they've become one entity now." Atem commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Joey shrugged.

"I'm just glad you were able to tell us, Joey." Yugi pat his knee. "I hope you weren't _too_ nervous. This is a judgment free zone."

"Yeah, cos you two aren't ones to judge, not with what you two do at night."

"Joey!" Yugi flushed, looking away as Atem laughed.

"Yug, you're gonna bang your brother, I'm gonna rag on ya for it. I know damn well yer gonna rag on me about Set."

"Probably because you keep calling him _Set_." Atem pointed out.

"Shaddup…"

Laughter filled the room, making Joey relax. Two down, the rest of their friends and his father to go. If he had his way, his father would be the last to know.

000

Unfortunately for Joey, he didn't always get his way. Rarely. He tried not to cringe as his father threw a vase across the room, shattering it on impact with the wall and staining the carpet. Every word his father shouted cut through every fiber of his being and, though it wouldn't end well, he wished Seto were there with him. At least Serenity wasn't there when their father started his tirade. It wasn't her night to stay for dinner, but she had come over to do homework and vanished out the front door just minutes before their father could enter. Joey watched the brunette in front of him almost literally destroy the entire living room as he shouted slur after curse after curse after slur. He tried not to let his eyes well up, tried not to get angry or red in the face. But he failed as his fist balled up.

"Don't you have anything else ta say?" He asked. "You're like a broken record…"

His father stopped, glaring at him as he threw a photo frame at his head like a frisbee. Joey ducked, and it hit the wall, glass shattering around him. Time seemed to stand still in the Wheeler apartment as a neighbor banged on the wall and made a threat of police if the noise didn't stop. When no one replied to the upset neighbor, he stopped banging and shouting back. Silence took over, making Joey feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"How long?" his father snarled at last.

"Nyeh?" Joey cocked an eyebrow. "How long _what_?"

"Have you been like this…"

"You mean gay?"

His glare intensified, if that had been possible.

"I dunno…my whole life…?" Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "It ain't like I'm out yet or nothin…"

"Oh, you're out alright. Out of my god damn house."

"You can't be serious!" Joey's jaw dropped almost to the floor. It would have been comical, if not for the gravity of the situation and no one there to laugh at it. "Where the hell do you expect me to go?"

"You can go to your mother's for all I care. It's not my problem." His father folded his arms over his chest. "I tried to ignore the jokes my coworkers made, I really did. I tried to think they were just pulling my leg. But now…now I can see it."

"See what?"

"You taking it."

Joey glared. "Whether I top or bottom in _my relationship_ is not your damn business, Capisce?"

"Relationship?" His father cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, the kid you spend all that time with now…the Principal's son, am I right?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Means I am."

"So, what? You can't do nothin about it."

"No, I can't." His father snorted. "But my decision is final. You have an hour. Pack your shit and get the _fuck_ out of my house. When you finally consider straightening out, no pun intended, you're welcome to come home."

"Home?" Joey asked. " _Home_? I don't _have_ a home!"

"At last, we're on the same page."

His father left, slamming the door to his bedroom as he went inside. It took Joey a few minutes to wrap his head around the idea that he was now homeless before he rushed to his room. He shoved important things like clothes and his photos of himself and Serenity, and of his friends, into his duffle bag. He shoved his school stuff into his backpack, hoping it didn't look too wrinkled when he took his uniform out. He made a mental checklist of everything he didn't want to lose before shutting the door to his room, ripping down an old band poster and rolling it up in his fist to take with him as well. His father didn't make a sound or leave his room while Joey was packing, probably out on the balcony smoking or pouring himself a cup of bourbon. Or whatever his drink of the night would be. The blonde took one last look around the house, grabbing some food and anything else that was his or that he didn't want to leave his father with, before exiting and depositing the house key on the table near the door. No sense in keeping it. He wasn't going to go back. Ever. But…where was he going to go…?


	10. Dinner with the Kaibas

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the long haitus, but I wanted to alert you guys of something.

Nbld: My subscription for Microsoft Office 365 ran out the other day and I no longer have access to Word and other Office programs. Posting is a huge process that I don't really have time for with a two year old.

Dlbn: So until I can find a way to pay for another year and/or the full thing from a store (I don't think they even make the full thing anymore) it's going to be hard to update, so I probably won't. I'm working off Google Docs now with no idea of if it's going to work.

Nbld: Obviously, if you're reading this, it has worked. Anyway, let's hop into the Review Corner! Thank you to talyak and AnonymousTigress for reviewing! Candy for you both!

Talyak: I feel so bad for Joey T_T Update coming right up!

AnonymousTigress: Another coming up! Sorry for the long wait! Something will happen. Maybe. YOu'll find out when you read ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot. Everyone and everything depicted here is canon to YuGiOh and belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NOTHING off writing this!

000

The decision to not tell anyone what had happened was a hard one to make, but he settled on the idea the moment his father told him to get out, and there was no turning back for him now. Realistically, he could have changed his mind and told anyone-the Moto brothers, his sister, _Seto_ -but the embarrassment was making him cringe. His father had said terrible things, but he at least didn't lay a hand on his son during his outraged, homophobic outburst. Joey wondered for a moment why no one called the police after hearing things instead of just threatening to do so, but considering his neighborhood, he couldn't say he was _too_ surprised. Luckily for him, the school was still open for some after school clubs. He rushed to his locker and deposited his duffle bag. Wherever he'd end up, the less stuff he had to take was the best. He removed some things and put them into his backpack so he wouldn't forget them if he needed them, but that was it. The original plan had been to go to Seto's to do homework, and most likely mess around, but his father had called him home through the office, so he'd skipped out. Hopefully, the Kaiba brothers wouldn't be bothered if he stopped by unannounced. He highly doubted it since he and Seto were a thing now, and none of the brothers cared if he came over, as long as they reserved private things for the guest house Seto lived in. Joey wasn't sure why Mokuba didn't stay with him, but he wasn't about to ask. He probably did at one point but Seto had maybe brought someone home and disturbed his sleep-or him-so much that he moved back into the main house. Or Gozoboro wouldn't let him move in with his brother alone. Though they were the only two blood siblings, their adoptive father thought it best for them to all socialize. That was probably his reasoning for keeping Mokuba there, and he'd probably let Seto have the guest house because they butt heads a lot. Mokuba only seemed mildly surprised when he opened the front door to the main house and found Joey on the other side.

"Don't you normally go to the guest house for booty calls?" He teased.

"Ah, can it, kid." Joey ruffled his hair. "Dad's emergency wasn't much of an emergency, so I figured I'd come see if Set was still up for a homework session. I suck at chemistry."

"Though you seem to have enough of it with my brother, so I don't think I understand." Mokuba snickered. "Come on in. _Set_ 's in the living room with Noah. Dad's overseeing dinner."

"Thanks, Mokie."

Mokuba nodded, leading the blonde to his brother.

"Hey, your boy toy is here." He greeted.

"That's a terrible thing to call him." Seto complained, closing his book and standing. "I thought your father needed you."

"He did. I'm done."

If Seto caught the double meaning in the words, he didn't show it.

"Hm." He nodded. "Sit."

"I'm no dog, Set."

"You let him call you _puppy_." Noah informed.

Joey flushed, making the brothers laugh. Gozoboro came into the room, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Ah, Joseph." He greeted. "So you decided to come over after all. I hope things are okay at home."

"Yeah, things are fine. Dad just misplaced some court papers is all." Joey waved him off, plopping on his boyfriend's lap and trying not to cry out when he felt the brunette's length press up against him.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh…uh…sure, I can stay, I guess. Dad's working late tonight…"

Gozoboro nodded. "I'll have another plate set, then."

"You know he's only playing nice to get on Seto's good side, right?" Mokuba wondered, tapping his notebook with the eraser end of his pencil.

"He doesn't care what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with, Mokuba." Seto informed, picking up his book again.

Joey smacked his head lightly. "You're an asshole, Seto."

"That must be why you like me so much."

"Nah, that's why you like you so much."

The younger brothers laughed as Seto's nose and ears tipped red. A bell rang, signaling that dinner was starting.

"That's our cue." Mokuba stood, stretching. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Noah agreed. "Last one to the kitchen does dishes!"

"No fair!" Mokuba complained, chasing after the greenette.

"Can I talk you into spending the night…?" Seto asked, nipping behind Joey's left ear.

"You know how my dad is, Set…"

"He's working late. How is he to know you're in my bed instead of your own?"

Joey shuddered. "Seto…"

But he did bring up an interesting point. How did he find out about Joey and Seto in the first place?


	11. When Yugi Can't Keep His Mouth Shut

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Sorry for missing last weekend's updates. I just didn't feel up to doing so for some reason. In other news, I only have one weekend left after today and then I'm done with my weekend job. Yay!

Nbld: Updating will continue as normally as possible. Review Corner! Thank you to talyak and AnonymousTigress for reviewing! Cake for you both!

Talyak: Joey really should say something. Stubborn Joey~ Yeah, they do, but I'm too poor to afford that right now ^^"

AnonymousTigress: Truths shall be revealed in time ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The series of YuGiOh and everything related as canon belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I make NO money off this.

000

Joey tried to play it cool like nothing was wrong during the week, but he could tell that his friends knew something was going on and just didn't want to pry into his personal life. Yugi cornered him in their math class before it started.

"What's going on with you, Joey?" Yugi asked. "You're awfully jumpy."

"Nothing's going on, Yug." Joey replied. "I'm fine. You're imagining things."

"Then it's a mass hallucination, because even Bakura commented on it at lunch yesterday."

"And?"

"You barely blinked."

"Ah, I've learned ta block Bakura out. Some of the shit he says, man." Joey laughed.

Yugi glared. "Joey Wheeler, you may be able to fool your sister, and even Duke and Tristan, with that whole _nothing's wrong with me_ act, but you can't fool me or Atem. We both know something's up, and you're just not telling us. So spill. What is it?"

Joey gulped. "Listen, Yug…" He looked around to make sure he couldn't see anyone coming in through the door or close to coming in. "My dad found out…about Set and me…"

"What?" Yugi blinked. "How in the world did he find out?"

"I dunno. Maybe someone saw us at Venue and told him." Joey shrugged.

"How did he take it?"

"As well as you can imagine…several things need to be replaced…"

"Oh, Joey." Yugi gave him a sympathetic look. "What did he say?"

"A bunch of shit, Yug, you don't want to know. A lot of slurs I ain't gonna repeat."

"Oh…I see…"

"You know, sometimes I envy you and Atem, man…"

"What? Why?"

"You two could literally do anything under the sun, and Gramps wouldn't care, ya know? Yet my own old man hates my guts now just because I prefer to sleep with a guy…" Joey shook his head. "Funny how the world works that way, eh, Yug? I'm pretty sure mom knows about Serenity, but she doesn't care either way." Serenity had come out to her brother about a year ago that she thought she was bi but wasn't sure. He didn't question it. "Everyone I know that's in a…different kind of relationship…has a supportive parent. Everyone but me."

"I'm sure your mother would support you if she knew, Joey. Have you told her? Silly question, you would have said she knew if she did."

"I can't bring myself to go over there and face her. She wants grandkids, and I can't give her that, Yug…"

"Serenity can."

"If she ends up with a guy, sure. But my name, my bloodline, it ends with _me_ …you know?"

Yugi shrugged. "Mine ends with Tem and me, obviously." He stated. "I understand where you're coming from, but in the end, you can't help who, or what, you fall in love with. That's just the way things are." He shook his head. "Did you think that I _ever_ thought I'd be with…you know…? No, the thought never crossed my mind. People have suspicions of us, and you and Serenity know for certain, but there's a lot of people that think Tem or I would end up with Tea, or Rebecca. Regardless of what people think, you gotta focus on you and what _you_ want and think. That's what matters most. If you and Seto are happy together, then who is anyone else to judge, even if it's your father?"

Joey hugged the shorter twin. "Thanks, Yug. You're a real pal."

"You'd do the same for me, Joey." Yugi stated. "I'm only telling the truth, and you know I am."

"You always do."

They separated as classmates and the professor began to pour in. Yugi had a point. He and Seto were content together, though he honestly wished they could go public already, and that was all that mattered. But still…what would his boyfriend think when he found out Joey made a home for himself on a park bench every night?

000

Seto all but shoved Joey out the backdoor of the school towards the student parking lot. No one seemed to bat an eye to it, probably because it was so close to the end of the day that everyone was just in a rush to get to the rest of their classes and out of the building.

"What's the big idea, Seto?" Joey asked once the door shut. "You that horny?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seto wondered.

"Tell you what?"

Did he know?

"Your father."

"Oh…uh…listen, Set, I wanted to tell ya, I just wasn't certain how to…" Joey rubbed his arm. "I didn't want you to overreact, I…"

Suddenly he was in Seto's arms, breathing in his cologne and snuggling into his warmth, school bags forgotten at their feet.

"Overreact?" Seto asked. "I don't care that he knows about us…"

"Oh…" So _that's_ what he meant. "How did you know that he knew…?"

"I asked shrimpy if he knew what was wrong with you."

"Oh, Yug, told ya, huh?" Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "He cornered me. I was going to tell you first, but…"

He was silenced by Seto's lips on his briefly. He stared up at the slightly taller brunette, confused.

"In public, Seto?" He asked.

"Shut up."

Their lips touched again, fingers pulling at clothing and tongues and teeth sliding together. They separated only slightly.

"Maybe I'm tired of keeping this secret, hm?" Seto muttered.

"You mean…you want ta come out…?"

"Why not?" Seto snorted. "You were afraid of your father knowing, now he knows. Nothing to hide anymore."

"I thought you said your sexuality was no one else's business."

"It isn't." Seto informed. "But I do rather like the idea of telling the world that you're mine…"

"S-Set…" Joey's fingers clenched at his shirt. "I…"

Seto silenced him with a kiss. "You don't need to answer me now, puppy. I'll give you time."

"Thank you…" Joey smiled softly, kissing the brunette back.

They separated when the bell to signal the start of the next period rang.

"Aw man, I'm gonna be late." Joey whined.

"I'll keep you out of detention."

"Thank you."

Another quick kiss on the lips sealed their deal. Seto went back inside first as Joey stayed outside to collect his thoughts. He heard some shuffling behind him and turned. There weren't many cars in the parking lot, but he recognized some of the upperclassmen's vehicles. The one belonging to Odion Ishtar caught his attention when he saw shadows around it that looked like people. He watched, slinking back towards the school doors so he could slip in without being seen. A man he didn't recognize was checking out the car. Joey slipped inside as quickly as he could, making a mental note of what the person looked like. He'd have to tell Odion later. For now, he had to get to class. There was only so much Seto could do about detention.


	12. Creeper Intervention

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Welcome to a very special chapter!

Nbld: That's right! It's the last chapter I'm going to post at my weekend job! As of midnight tonight my time, I'll no longer be employed by my weekend job.

Dlbn: No, I didn't get fired. I quit. Everyone is excited, from my friends and family to my work friends at both jobs.

Nbld: Five years is long enough. But let's not make you wait five years for an update and get cracking! Thank you to taylak for reviewing! Celebratory cake for you!

Taylak: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but plot and some randos. Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh and therefore every character in this fic. I make NO money off this!

000

Joey met up with his friends after school in their usual spot by Yugi's locker. He almost forgot about the creep by Odion's car, but seeing him and his siblings with Bakura and their friends outside reminded him of it. He couldn't get away from his friends long enough to talk to him.

"Hold up, guys, I gotta talk to someone." Joey informed.

"Who?" Tristan asked.

But he was already off, chasing after the group as they split into two and Odion's group walked towards his car.

"Stop!" Joey called, cutting them off and holding his hands in the air.

"What the hell's the big idea?" Bakura wondered.

"Look, I don't want to be mean, but there was some weird guy creeping around your car earlier, Odion." He offered.

"What?"

"Joey, you need to learn to think, you idiot!" Tristan grabbed Joey by the arm. "You could have caused a pile up."

"What were you saying, Joey?" Thief asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"There was some guy around Odion's car earlier." Joey repeated himself. "I looked away for a minute and when I looked back he was gone. I don't know if he's hiding inside or what, but I thought you should know."

"Damn it all." Bakura groaned, pinching the skin on the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for the head's up, Wheeler."

"How'd you see that anyway?" I wondered.

"Well, I was…er…out back here with…uh…I mean, never mind that, Marik."

"What's going on?" Tea wondered.

"Joey saw a suspicious guy near my car and thinks he could be inside it." Odion ran a hand over his head.

"Don't you lock your car?" Tea scolded.

"I do…when I remember…"

Even Ishizu groaned at that one.

Joey ran a hand over his forehead, wiping off sweat in relief. At least he'd stopped them before they tried to get in the car. They all looked spooked, even before he spoke. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was glad he said something instead of letting them walk into whatever was going on with the creep and Odion's car. Hopefully he was just a weirdo and not someone trying to hurt them. Or have sex with the car. He'd seen that on Strange Crimes one day. Seto's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he flushed when the brunette neared, being dragged by Mokuba.

"Why are you dragging me back here, Mokuba?" Seto wondered.

"Noah said he went off with Mai and Serenity, so I'm pretty sure something's wrong." The younger brother stated. "Come on."

"Come on where? It's not like they're going to be hiding back here."

They rounded the corner.

"Why does the world insist on proving me wrong?" Seto snorted.

"Because you're always wrong." Joey offered.

He couldn't resist.

"Watch it, Wheeler."

"Make me, rich boy."

"I think we have bigger problems than that, guys." Tea scolded. "Like creeps prowling around cars."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Marik explained.

"So how are you getting out of here?" Mokuba wondered.

"I'll give Yami a call, and he can take the Ishtars to my place for now."

"No way; I'm not leaving you." Marik folded my arms over my chest. "My father hates you as much as he hates us. Splitting up even further is just stupid."

Joey sighed inwardly, wondering why Marik cared so much about what happened to the guy that used to torment him every day.

"Look, we're not having this discussion again." Bakura stated. "You three need to get out of here, and Yami's car has room for three more. What the hell's the big deal? Thief and I can handle ourselves."

"No shit, I know that. But I don't want to risk it. We're safer in a bigger group, as strange as that sounds so we can keep an eye on one another and watch out for each other." Marik snapped. "I'm not ditching you and that's final."

"Come on, guys, kiss and make up." Thief joked, elbowing Bakura in the side.

"What?" Joey looked confused.

"It's not rocket science, Joey." Yugi's voice spoke from behind him, where he was standing with Yami.

"What isn't?"

"Have you really not figured it out, Wheeler?" Seto snorted. "I'm not surprised. You were never a bright one."

"Oh, piss off, Kaiba." Joey ordered, trying hard to not take offense to that.

"Wait, you _all_ figured it out?" Marik asked.

"Know what?"

"Well, not everyone." Mokuba shrugged.

"It's pretty obvious, guys." Yugi offered. "I mean, you two got awfully friendly after the punishment from the principal and all that."

"And all of you started hanging out together out of the blue." Tea offered.

"Not to mention your hands." Yami offered.

Joey's eyes traveled to Bakura and Marik's linked hands. Wait, _linked…_? Realization was starting to sink in.

"Oh…" Marik flushed.

"Relax, we're not telling anyone." Tristan laughed. "Except maybe Joey, since he doesn't seem to get it."

"Not you, too, Tristan." Joey bopped him on the head.

"Sorry, man, but it's funny."

Joey hit him again.

"Alright, seriously, how are we getting out of here?" Ishizu wondered. "I'm getting more freaked by the minute, and if that weird guy _is_ in Odion's car, he knows your split-up plan, Bakura…"

He scowled.

"Follow me." Seto ordered, making his way towards a path that ran through the woods behind the school to the main road on the other side.

Mokuba was close on Kaiba's heels, Marik's group following and Joey's friends following from behind.

"What's he being so friendly for?" Bakura wondered. "He normally has a stick up his ass."

"Maybe he got laid." Marik offered.

A blush spread across Joey's cheeks. Either Marik was very intuitive, or he and Seto weren't as good at hiding their relationship as they thought they were. Joey let his eyes trail to Seto as he was talking to the others about a ride. He tried not to let his gaze linger too long, and picked fights with the eldest Kaiba when it was appropriate, but did they see that that had been an act? With how easily everyone had seen through Marik and Bakura, it would surprise him if they didn't see through them as well. Except for the Motos, since they knew.

"We can go to our place." Mokuba said. "It's big enough."

"No, Mai and Yami and the others with them are expecting to meet at my place." Bakura argued. "Just take us there."

"Fine." Kaiba sighed, shaking his head.

A trip to Bakura's house? With _everyone_ there? Well, that would be a time to come out with Seto, wouldn't it be? But no, Joey would let Seto know personally first if he was ready or not, not just out them on his own the moment he got the chance. Joey couldn't help but feel his eyes slip back to Seto and away whenever someone talked or he felt he was staring too long. He was ready to come out, most definitely, but he wanted to tell Duke, Tristan, and Tea alone first. Yugi and Atem were okay with it, and if Serenity was right about people joking around about him and Seto all the time, then his friends would be okay with it, too.


	13. The Truth About the Ishtars

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Welcome to a very special chapter!

Nbld: That's right! It's the last chapter I'm going to post at my weekend job! As of midnight tonight my time, I'll no longer be employed by my weekend job.

Dlbn: No, I didn't get fired. I quit. Everyone is excited, from my friends and family to my work friends at both jobs.

Nbld: Five years is long enough. But let's not make you wait five years for an update and get cracking! Thank you to taylak for reviewing! Celebratory cake for you!

Taylak: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but plot and some randos. Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh and therefore every character in this fic. I make NO money off this!

000

Joey met up with his friends after school in their usual spot by Yugi's locker. He almost forgot about the creep by Odion's car, but seeing him and his siblings with Bakura and their friends outside reminded him of it. He couldn't get away from his friends long enough to talk to him.

"Hold up, guys, I gotta talk to someone." Joey informed.

"Who?" Tristan asked.

But he was already off, chasing after the group as they split into two and Odion's group walked towards his car.

"Stop!" Joey called, cutting them off and holding his hands in the air.

"What the hell's the big idea?" Bakura wondered.

"Look, I don't want to be mean, but there was some weird guy creeping around your car earlier, Odion." He offered.

"What?"

"Joey, you need to learn to think, you idiot!" Tristan grabbed Joey by the arm. "You could have caused a pile up."

"What were you saying, Joey?" Thief asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"There was some guy around Odion's car earlier." Joey repeated himself. "I looked away for a minute and when I looked back he was gone. I don't know if he's hiding inside or what, but I thought you should know."

"Damn it all." Bakura groaned, pinching the skin on the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for the head's up, Wheeler."

"How'd you see that anyway?" I wondered.

"Well, I was…er…out back here with…uh…I mean, never mind that, Marik."

"What's going on?" Tea wondered.

"Joey saw a suspicious guy near my car and thinks he could be inside it." Odion ran a hand over his head.

"Don't you lock your car?" Tea scolded.

"I do…when I remember…"

Even Ishizu groaned at that one.

Joey ran a hand over his forehead, wiping off sweat in relief. At least he'd stopped them before they tried to get in the car. They all looked spooked, even before he spoke. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was glad he said something instead of letting them walk into whatever was going on with the creep and Odion's car. Hopefully he was just a weirdo and not someone trying to hurt them. Or have sex with the car. He'd seen that on Strange Crimes one day. Seto's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he flushed when the brunette neared, being dragged by Mokuba.

"Why are you dragging me back here, Mokuba?" Seto wondered.

"Noah said he went off with Mai and Serenity, so I'm pretty sure something's wrong." The younger brother stated. "Come on."

"Come on where? It's not like they're going to be hiding back here."

They rounded the corner.

"Why does the world insist on proving me wrong?" Seto snorted.

"Because you're always wrong." Joey offered.

He couldn't resist.

"Watch it, Wheeler."

"Make me, rich boy."

"I think we have bigger problems than that, guys." Tea scolded. "Like creeps prowling around cars."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Marik explained.

"So how are you getting out of here?" Mokuba wondered.

"I'll give Yami a call, and he can take the Ishtars to my place for now."

"No way; I'm not leaving you." Marik folded my arms over my chest. "My father hates you as much as he hates us. Splitting up even further is just stupid."

Joey sighed inwardly, wondering why Marik cared so much about what happened to the guy that used to torment him every day.

"Look, we're not having this discussion again." Bakura stated. "You three need to get out of here, and Yami's car has room for three more. What the hell's the big deal? Thief and I can handle ourselves."

"No shit, I know that. But I don't want to risk it. We're safer in a bigger group, as strange as that sounds so we can keep an eye on one another and watch out for each other." Marik snapped. "I'm not ditching you and that's final."

"Come on, guys, kiss and make up." Thief joked, elbowing Bakura in the side.

"What?" Joey looked confused.

"It's not rocket science, Joey." Yugi's voice spoke from behind him, where he was standing with Yami.

"What isn't?"

"Have you really not figured it out, Wheeler?" Seto snorted. "I'm not surprised. You were never a bright one."

"Oh, piss off, Kaiba." Joey ordered, trying hard to not take offense to that.

"Wait, you _all_ figured it out?" Marik asked.

"Know what?"

"Well, not everyone." Mokuba shrugged.

"It's pretty obvious, guys." Yugi offered. "I mean, you two got awfully friendly after the punishment from the principal and all that."

"And all of you started hanging out together out of the blue." Tea offered.

"Not to mention your hands." Yami offered.

Joey's eyes traveled to Bakura and Marik's linked hands. Wait, _linked…_? Realization was starting to sink in.

"Oh…" Marik flushed.

"Relax, we're not telling anyone." Tristan laughed. "Except maybe Joey, since he doesn't seem to get it."

"Not you, too, Tristan." Joey bopped him on the head.

"Sorry, man, but it's funny."

Joey hit him again.

"Alright, seriously, how are we getting out of here?" Ishizu wondered. "I'm getting more freaked by the minute, and if that weird guy _is_ in Odion's car, he knows your split-up plan, Bakura…"

He scowled.

"Follow me." Seto ordered, making his way towards a path that ran through the woods behind the school to the main road on the other side.

Mokuba was close on Kaiba's heels, Marik's group following and Joey's friends following from behind.

"What's he being so friendly for?" Bakura wondered. "He normally has a stick up his ass."

"Maybe he got laid." Marik offered.

A blush spread across Joey's cheeks. Either Marik was very intuitive, or he and Seto weren't as good at hiding their relationship as they thought they were. Joey let his eyes trail to Seto as he was talking to the others about a ride. He tried not to let his gaze linger too long, and picked fights with the eldest Kaiba when it was appropriate, but did they see that that had been an act? With how easily everyone had seen through Marik and Bakura, it would surprise him if they didn't see through them as well. Except for the Motos, since they knew.

"We can go to our place." Mokuba said. "It's big enough."

"No, Mai and Yami and the others with them are expecting to meet at my place." Bakura argued. "Just take us there."

"Fine." Kaiba sighed, shaking his head.

A trip to Bakura's house? With _everyone_ there? Well, that would be a time to come out with Seto, wouldn't it be? But no, Joey would let Seto know personally first if he was ready or not, not just out them on his own the moment he got the chance. Joey couldn't help but feel his eyes slip back to Seto and away whenever someone talked or he felt he was staring too long. He was ready to come out, most definitely, but he wanted to tell Duke, Tristan, and Tea alone first. Yugi and Atem were okay with it, and if Serenity was right about people joking around about him and Seto all the time, then his friends would be okay with it, too.


	14. Explosions

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! Been a busy few weeks so I haven't updated. But now I am proud to announce that I have Microsoft Office back on my laptop. Thank you, tax return!

Nbld: Dork. Finally have the time to update, too, since work cut my hours *grumble, grumble*

Dlbn: Concert tomorrow and work later in the day Sunday, so I figure its time to update while I have a moment to sit down and breathe.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to AnonymousTigress and talyak for reviewing! Candy I got from work for you both!

AnonymousTigress: That's one mystery that will be solved eventually. He didn't just imagine it, after all. More coming up!

Talyak: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no money off writing this. I'm just a poor fangirl who owns the first series DVDs (except one season), more YuGiOh cards than Walmart, some fanart I bought in Artist's Alley at a local con, and various figures, keychains, and other merch.

000

An awkward limo ride later, and everything that had been going on was explained to Marik and Bakura's friends that were waiting in Bakura's house for them.

"Looks like big brother has a soft side after all." Noah laughed, leaning on his hand as he winked at his elder brother.

"Whether I do or not, you'll never see it." Seto scoffed.

Joey knew firsthand how _that_ was a boldfaced lie.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You're not as much of a dick as you let on, Seto." He scolded.

"You're right, he's worse." Joey laughed.

Mokuba and Seto glared, but he could tell Mokuba was hiding a smile behind it and he caught the smirk on Seto's lips.

"We're not here about how big of a dick Kaiba is." Mai snapped.

 _Or has_. Joey thought, blushing.

Damn, now wasn't the time to be thinking about his boyfriend's dick. He'd have plenty of time to think about that later when he was giving it to him all night. Though he couldn't stay over again. The Kaiba brothers would probably get suspicious.

"No need to be rude, Mai." Ishizu glared at the blonde. "It's not exactly all that easy to talk about, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Mai put up her hands to show she meant no harm. "But picking on Kaiba after he helped you guys out isn't going to get us anywhere here, okay? Just take your time."

"I'll start…"

Joey hung onto Marik's every word. And he thought _his_ dad was bad? A look between himself and Serenity said that she was thinking the same thing. At least his father had just tossed him out into the streets. What the Ishtar patriarch had done to his kids so far was above and beyond the call of crazy. He must have bene psychotic or something. Joey immediately felt a bit of relief that he might have found a kindred spirit in the form of another abused child in the Ishtar children, but he felt guilty for it. If there was anyone he could talk to about his relationship with Seto and his father's reaction, maybe it was the two of them. After all, Marik already seemed suspicious of them. It didn't go unnoticed by Joey how the blonde Egyptian had been watching him and Seto a little too closely on the ride over.

Joey was going to say something, but Mai and his sister beat him to it.

"How could you hide something like this for so long?" Mai wondered. "If you had said something, we could have helped you!"

"I wouldn't want to say anything about this either if I was in your position." Serenity offered from behind her hands.

"What kind of a father would do that to their kids?" Joey had almost leapt out of his seat, but Tristan's hand on his belt stopped him from doing so. "This is outrageous!"

"Has the social worker said anything to you guys yet?" Tristan had wondered, semi-calmly. "If I were her, I would have been on this last year."

Tristan pulled Joey to sit, smacking him a little for overreacting. He could see Seto roll his eyes, but he was smirking a little at hi boyfriend's antics.

"Now I see why your father's presence at school was so troubling." Atem offered.

"I'd be frightened too." Yugi agreed with his twin. "You guys are lucky he hasn't done anything worse."

"This is just awful. We've got to band together and do something. He can't keep doing this; not to his own kids." Tea argued.

"Shut up!" Seto ordered.

Silence took over as everyone stared at him, including Joey.

"Shouting at them isn't going to do anything." He stated. "We're children. What the hell are we going to be able to do anyway?"

"They reached out for help, they're reaching out to us and letting us know what's going on." Tea offered. "We need to do anything and everything in our power to get the right people on this."

"We don't want the police involved…" Ishizu muttered softly.

"Ishizu, you're my friend, but I'm going to be harsh right now, alright?" Mai wondered, putting a hand the Egyptian's knee. "But this not involving the police thing is pure and utter bullshit, do you understand? You can vent to your friends and get our help, yes, but there's not much that we can do. We're just kids. Only the proper authorities can handle your father and get him _out_ of your lives and away from you, and that goes with his buddies that have been helping him terrorize you, too." Mai told Ishizu. "Do you understand? You can't keep fighting this alone. You're kids, too."

Joey felt relief wash over him at that. Sure, it wasn't the same circumstances, and it wasn't directed at him, but Mai was right. They were all in this together. Mai and Serenity were friends with Ishizu. Noah had apparently been helping Marik and his siblings out. Marik and Bakura were what appeared to be a couple now. Their entire groups were merged into one. And now that they all knew the terrible secret the Ishtars were hiding behind closed doors and hushed lips, they were going to support one another like they should have been doing all along. Though they were all thinly connected groups, they were still connected and still wanted to protect one another. Maybe telling the others about his father kicking him out wasn't such a bad idea. If they were all willing to stand by the Ishtars, maybe they'd stand by Joey and his problems, too. He knew there were clearly bigger problems at hand than his, but still. When the smoke cleared, he'd say something. He couldn't picture any of them tossing him _or_ Seto aside because they were together. If anything, maybe the smoke would clear a little.

Bakura left, saying something about calling his social worker. Joey realized he was spacing out, and hoped he hadn't stared at his partner while thinking.

Marik got off Bakura's lap and took his place on the chair as he left. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Joey was about to say something to ease the tension but was, once again, cut off by Mai.

"Marik?" Mai asked at last.

"Yes?" He replied.

"So you and Bakura…that punishment worked, right? You two get along now…?"

"Your point?"

"I don't want to make things awkward, but…um…"

"If you want to know if I'm with Bakura, the answer's yes." The blonde confirmed. "Any information outside of that is really not your business."

"Just asking. You two have never been out in the open about it, but it's kind of obvious. I thought maybe I was seeing the wrong signals."

He shrugged. "No need to advertise it. All of you knew anyway."

"Wait a minute. That's what you guys were picking on me for not knowing before?" Joey laughed. "Man, I thought it was something else."

It wasn't that hard to figure out that they were together. They were acting almost exactly like Seto and Joey were, though they made a point to not do it around everyone else.

"Yeah, sure you did." Tristan laughed. "You didn't know and you know it."

Joey pushed him into Yami, who shoved him back at Joey.

"Ass." Tristan complained.

Bakura returned from the kitchen. "She'll be here in twenty."


	15. Joey's Confession

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! I'm over being sick just in time to bring another chapter to your face.

Nbld: That's just weird. Review Corner! Thank you to luckyinugirl, talyak, and unluckyomen13 for reviewing chapter 14, and tommy Tennyson for reviewing chapter one! Candy for you all!

Luckyinugirl: Thanks! Coming right up!

Talyak: That's Joey for you haha

Unluckyomen13: 4?

Tommy Tennyson: I have pretty much everyone set, but I'll see what I can do in future chapters. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no money off writing this.

000

Twenty minutes of near silence was driving Joey crazy. He caught Seto sending him signals when no one else was paying attention and fought the urge to laugh and blush at his antics. Leave it to Seto Kaiba to be hitting on him and basically propositioning him for sex later when something so major was going on. Bakura's caseworker seemed nice enough as she introduced herself and got the stories from everyone together. Joey was a little curious why Bakura referred to his parents as his biological parents, but when his father came in right before the caseworker was about to leave, and he saw zero resemblance to the elder male, he had a feeling he knew. Plans were made for the Ishtars and their friends to get their stuff another day from the school. Of course, Marik and Bakura's friends admitted they weren't having that and were scolded by Odion.

"We should get going before dad gets too worried. None of us stay out this late." Noah announced.

"I've gotten three texts and a call since the worker got here." Mokuba admitted.

"I got nothing…" Noah sighed.

Seto stood. "Let's get out of here, then. Anyone require a ride?"

"That would be nice of you." Tea stated.

She seemed wary to accept the offer, as if he was going to take it back the moment anyone took him up on it.

"I'll bring you to your place and Ishizu back to mine, Odion." Mai offered. "And take you and Joey home, Serenity."

"Actually, I'll go with the Kaibas so I can talk to Joey, okay?" Serenity wondered, tone suggesting she was worried her friends would be upset.

"No problem." Mai replied.

Everyone stood and left, bidding farewells and making the others promise to stay safe. Joey mouthed _we need to talk_ to Seto. In response, he got a light, soundless slap on the ass. He went stiff for a moment, blushing as he looked to see if Marik and his friends had seen, before leaving.

"You know that Mai was going to take you and Joey home together, right?" Tristan said to Serenity. "You didn't have to come with us."

"I know." Serenity stated. "But Joey wouldn't leave you guys."

"She has a point." Atem offered.

"Hey." Joey glared.

"Can you guys wait a moment for us?" Serenity asked.

The others agreed, getting into the limo.

"Don't take too long." Seto ordered, shutting the door behind him.

"What's the matter, Seren?"

She took him by the wrist and led him away from the car as Mai drove off with Odion and Ishizu.

"Family dinner was last night." She informed.

"Oh…" He blushed. "A…And…?"

"I asked father where you were, and he just said _gone_. He threw your key at me." She took it from her pocket and gave it to him. "What's going on, Joey? You'd never just walk out on father like that."

Joey sighed, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at that. His sister knew and wasn't throwing a fit? That was a good thing.

"Dad…he found out about us, Seren. Seto and me?" Joey sighed, running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his head. "He flipped. Started breaking things, calling me every name in the book…he tossed me out."

She stared. "Where are you staying?"

"Park…"

"Joseph…"

"Don't lecture me, Seren. Please?"

"I won't, big brother." She shook her head. "But please, Joey, you have to realize something."

"Yeah…?"

"You have mom and me you can go to." Serenity began. "And any of your friends would gladly take you in."

"I haven't _told_ most of them yet."

"The Moto brothers know, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You can go to them and Gramps. You could go to _Seto_. Don't you think he's going to be worried about you if he finds out on his own where you're staying? I know he loves you, Joey, and you love him too; I can see it in your faces and how you act together when you think no one is looking." She smiled softly. "I just hope you can come to your senses and ask for help. There's no shame in that."

"Did you tell mom?"

"No. That's your job, Joey, and I think I'd have to explain why he did. That's something for _you_ to tell mother. Not me."

"Yeah…" Joey sighed. "I'm going to Seto's for dinner…I can talk to him then."

"Okay, if you promise."

He took her pinky in his own. "Promise."

"Would you get a move on?" Seto asked, opening the door to the limo. "Some of us have to get home."

"Sorry, Set." Joey muttered.

The siblings entered the limo together. Unfortunately, the only places open were on either side of Seto, so they took them. Joey fought hard not to blush at his boyfriend being so close around his friends, when only two of them knew. The limo drove off as silence filled the limo.

"Wow." Yugi said at last, letting out a breath and sinking into his spot. "This is…this is all just so crazy…to think…all this time…"

Atem ran a hand through his hair. "They did a very good job at hiding it." He stated. "But I'm glad they have people to help now."

"Maybe Marik getting punished with Bakura was the best thing that could have happened to the Ishtars." Duke offered, picking at his nails.

"It never should have gone this far." Joey shook his head. "I get they don't want to be torn apart, but their safety…"

"Is more important." Serenity reached over Seto to pat Joey on the knee. "I'm certain they realize that, they're just stubborn and thought they could handle it on their own. Or didn't want anyone else getting involved or worried about them. A lot of abuse victims don't come forward until it's too late, if not then. Some even protect their abusers."

Seto scoffed. "Protect someone that hurts you? Why would anyone in their right mind do that?"

"Brainwashing." Tristan offered. "I remember talking about it in health class. The person who abuses them makes them feel like they have nowhere to go, that they're the only one that loves them. So, they're afraid to say anything because they'll be alone, or make the abuser not love them."

"Something tells me the Ishtars aren't like that, though." Noah offered, picking at his nails.

"They're just truly afraid to be apart."

He nodded. Silence took over most of the ride, save for some minor chat about homework. Seto's hand was dangerously close to Joey's for most to the ride, and the blonde found it very hard to not take it in his. They dropped off Tristan, Duke, and Tea at the school bus stop they all shared so they could walk to their own homes. The trio waved as the limo pulled away. Joey sighed and lay his head on Seto's shoulder. An arm went around his waist almost instantly, hugging him close.

"Now that the others are gone," Serenity began, "do you want to say something, Joey? Or should I?"

"About what?" Seto looked down at Joey, who looked much like a kicked puppy.

"Uh…I'll say something…sis…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up. "Geese, throw me under the bus would ya?"

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"Well…uh…" Joey flushed. "Dad found out…a-about Set and me…"

"I know. You told me." Yugi informed.

"When was this?" Atem wondered.

"Earlier today. I kind of forced it out of him. He's been acting off."

"So, you've noticed it, too." Seto offered.

"Hey, I'm right here." Joey complained. "Well…er…there's more to it, Yug…"

"He's mad. I know."

"No. _More_." Serenity informed.

All eyes were on the blonde as he stared at his lap.

"Joey?" Seto asked, tilting his chin up to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, puppy?"

"Puppy?" Atem chuckled.

Seto glared over the top of his head for a second before fixing Joey with a concerned look. "What did he do?"

"I…er…" Joey sighed, looking away. "Don't make me say it, Seren…please…"

"What me to?" She asked softly

He nodded.

"Father kicked him out." She informed. "He's been staying in the park at night…"

"What?" The twins and all three Kaiba brothers spoke at once.

"Why didn't you say something" Yugi asked. "You could have stayed with us."

"Or us!" Noah offered.

"I know, I know. Or mom and Seren. She gave me the same speech." Joey put his hands up. "I was embarrassed, alright? And I didn't want any of you freaking out." He looked away from the look Seto was giving him. "I'm sorry…I…"

Seto pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head and resting his chin there.

"Don't apologize." He ordered. "You know it's a pain in the ass."

"Kaiba." Atem scolded.

"Yeah, your ass." Joey retorted.

"You're a pain in my ass, I'm a pain in your ass. Literally, in most cases." Seto winked.

Joey laughed, collapsing into his boyfriend's arms. "You're not mad at me?"

"I can't say I'm happy that you'd choose to sleep in the _park_ over staying with your friends, or even your mother or I." Seto replied. "But I'm more pissed off at your father for doing that to you…"

"I knew he wouldn't react well," Yugi commented, "but I didn't know it would be this bad of a response. That's horrible."

"Yeah…" Joey paused. "I should have come to any of you guys sooner, but…"

Mokuba hugged him. "It's not easy to just tell people some stuff, Joey. We understand." He stated. "But you've slept at our place dozens of times. Well, in Seto's building, but still. I doubt Gozoboro would think you moved in, instead of just deciding to stay over more often."

"And if you don't want him knowing, you can come to our place for a few days in between." Atem offered. "I'm sure Gramps would love to have you over. You actually entertain his stories. I just ignore him."

The others laughed, though Joey could tell Seto was still upset. Oh well, nothing a little sex couldn't fix later.


	16. How Do I Make It Up To You?

Dlbn: Greeting and salutations! Has it really been three months already? Damn, with all the garbage going on, I hadn't even noticed. Oops.

Nbld: Oops is right. Sprained ankle and knee mean that other than taking care of my son (who's three now!) and work and such, I'm sitting down most of the time.

Dlbn: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I thought I had more prewritten and didn't realize I was only part way done with one piece I intended to put with this chapter. So, I just ended it here and will get back to writing when I get the time.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to talyak and AnonymousTigress for reviewing! Apology cake for you both!

Talyak: He can be sweet when he wants to be ;-)

AnonymousTigress: He'll figure it out. Yeah, I'm kind of sick of seeing him be a total dick bag, but then again, he wasn't the greatest in the show. I guess being a principal instead of the head of a multimillion dollar corporation mellowed him out a bit.

Disclaimer: I own a few mentioned OCs and the plot. Everything else is YuGiOh canon and therefore property of Kazuki Takahasi. I'm just a fangirl with too many cards and not enough time to sort them all.

Dedication: Dedicated to all my readers and reviewers who I've left hanging so long.

000

Joey curled up against Seto later that night, both naked and spent of energy by the time they finished for the night. He snuggled into his taller lover.

"Still mad at me?" Joey asked.

Seto's fingers tapped across his hip bone. "I might need one more blowjob before I can say for sure."

Joey laughed. "I'll wake you up with one. How's that sound…?"

"Wonderful…" Seto purred, kissing Joey's forehead.

"I…really need to get used to this romantic, affectionate side of you, Set."

"You think this is romantic?" Seto chuckled. "Wait until were out and I can take you on a real date…"

Joey blushed. "A real date sounds great, Set…"

"Good." Seto's eyes closed.

Joey tried to fall asleep as well, but found he couldn't, even with the gentle rise and fall of Seto's chest, the soft thrum of his heartbeat. It was all so perfect. Sure, getting kicked out by his father was never in his vision of his future, in his plans, but it led to this. Sleeping in Seto's arms every night, being a real _family_ with the three brothers and their father. Not having to worry about someone having a violent reaction to him being into guys, more specifically the brunette he was cuddling with.

"Can't sleep?" Seto asked, running fingers through Joey's hair.

"I'm working on it."

"How about that blowjob now then?"

Joey hit him with a pillow.


End file.
